Love is Never Lost
by dreamer's dawn
Summary: [COMPLETE] Rogue's getting married in the morning, but who's the groom? And what does Remy have to say about it? So many choices, so little time! Romy goodness. Please Feed the Fix...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dear Santa, I have been very good so far this year and would like Christmas in July. I am not greedy. I do not ask for much, but may I please have Remy? Oh, someone else already asked for him? And they go by the name of Marvel? Well, maybe next year.

A/N: All right this didn't turn out as humorous as I was hoping it would, but that just goes to show how much I suck at comedy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed "Cruel Twist of Fate" and, due to popular demand, I am going to write a sequel which will be _entirely_ Romy with just a few mentions of other relationships to tie in to the first story. Until then, I hope you enjoy the latest!

Never could Rogue, or anyone else for that matter, say that her life was easy. First, her mutation manifested when she kissed her first boyfriend David and she was forced from everything she ever knew as a safety and a given. Second, she met Logan while wandering around on her own, fell in love with him as any schoolgirl with a crush, and had her heart broken when he took off to find his past. Third, after recovering from her heartache with Logan she actually got a boyfriend, Bobby, whom she couldn't keep because of her untouchable skin. Fourth, when Jean died she and Scott got really close, but neither wanted to give in to the tension that resided between them when they worked together. Fifth, a really cute guy named Remy came to the Institute and she knew he was the one she was going to marry except he was already married to someone else effectively ending any kind of relationship she was willing to have with him. Finally, she thought she had found in the newest X-inhabitant, Joseph, a chance to at least be partially happy. And she wasn't even counting problems with her mutation, the most devastating of which was when she absorbed Carol. If all that didn't qualify her life to be the suckiest, most pitiful excuse for existence on the face of the earth the fact that she still loved Remy but knew she would never have him definitely put her short twenty-four years on the top of the list.

While all this seemed like a lot to have on her mind Rogue managed to keep most of it in the forefront of her thoughts putting her in a deep depression. Wanting to excise some of the bad mood she had gone down to the Danger Room to let out some emotion. Now that she was finished and had showered she headed back upstairs glancing at the clock in the Locker Room before leaving. She was shocked to discover what seemed like thirty minutes, maybe forty-five at the most, was in all actuality well over four hours. Punching the elevator button she took the short ride to the ground floor wanting nothing more than to lock herself in her room for another four hours. As luck, or more accurately misfortune, would have it she was intercepted as soon as the elevator doors opened again.

"Marie, I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?"

She looked into the bright blue eyes of her first official ex, Bobby. Of all the people Rogue couldn't stand to tolerate at the moment, he, fortunately was not one of them. Still, she wanted to hurry up and get this over with so she could mope in peace.

"Ah thought Ah'd stretch a little with some good ol' fashioned Danger Room trainin'. What's up?"

"Is it okay if we go outside for a while? The day's really turned out nice after this morning's rain and I thought it might be nice to take a walk."

"Well, um, Ah kinda wanted ta just be alone for a while…"

She could see the pleading look in his eyes. There wasn't much she could deny him. In fact, the more she thought about it the only thing she could think of that she hadn't given him was the one thing that mattered most: herself. Maybe some quiet time with a good friend would lighten her mood. Then again, maybe this was just another way to wallow some more. After all, misery loved company.

"…but Ah guess a stroll won't hurt."

Bobby's face immediately lit up with a huge smile. Taking her gloved hand in his he led her out of the mansion and down the path that would take them through the forest to the small lake Xavier had on the property. Their walk was a silent one until he was sure they were in the privacy of the trees.

"You haven't been in the best of moods lately. Anything going on that you want to talk about?"

"No."

"No, there's nothing goin' on or no, you don't want to talk about it?"

"No, Ah don't really feel up ta pourin' mah heart out. Well, no, that's not it because there's nothin' happenin' that would make meh want ta pour mah heart out."

They continued a little ways further still hand in hand neither one speaking. Bobby had his head down watching a rock he was kicking along the path while Rogue was looking ahead too lost in her own thoughts to actually see anything. Before they knew it they were at the boathouse and the small dock attached to it. Rogue climbed up on the railing while Bobby sat on the edge of the dock next to her. Something moving in the boathouse caught her attention, but when she couldn't determine what it was she turned her attention back to the lake.

"Kitty and I split up this morning."

"Ah'm really sorry, Bobby. Ah know how much ya lo-"

"-It's okay. It's okay. I guess it was meant to happen."

Silence seemed to be a big part of this little jaunt as it once again fell between them. Rogue reflected on her own problems as she thought about Bobby not being with the one he really loved. Bobby was fidgeting as though he was trying to get up the nerve to do something.

"Besides, it's really given me the opportunity to think about what's truly important in my life. What I want the most. How are you and Joseph anyway?"

"Good. As good as can be expected anyway. Thah man is clueless sometimes ta thah way Ah feel. He takes whatever excuse Ah give him as being thah truth behind what's bothering meh an' never pries deeper ta find out what's really goin' on. It kinda makes meh resent him a little."

"So why don't you leave him then?"

Bobby stood up to stand in front of her. He put his hands on her jean covered knees. The movement brought Rogue from her introspection to stare him straight in the eyes. There was something funny about the way he was acting.

"An' just where am Ah gonna find what Ah at least can pretend Ah have with Joseph? Who's gonna give _meh_ thah same time an' patience?"

"Lots of men would."

"Oh yeah, Bobby Drake? Name one."

"I would."

Rogue burst out laughing. The whole reason they had broken up in the first place was because he was tired of waiting for her to let down her guard. He was a teenage male at his sexual peak and wanted some action though he could never come up with a way to get said action from her. Coming back to her senses she saw a hurt look in his face. Bobby looked to the water before continuing.

"What's so funny about us getting back together? I mean, I was a stupid kid way back and that was seven years ago. Doesn't a man deserve a second chance?"

"An' what d'ya think will happen this time?"

He looked back at her taking her hands in his. Icy blue eyes met earthy green ones. This was the most serious thing he had ever asked a woman and he wanted her to know the depth of his commitment.

"I was thinking we could get married. You know, just elope to Vegas. Take a week off after that to have a nice honeymoon in Acapulco…"

"Mah gawd. ya're serious, aren't ya?"

"Yeah. What's so shocking about me asking you to marry me?"

Rogue didn't know what to say. A proposal for marriage was not what she expected out of this little stroll, but she could tell he had put a lot of thought into it. Or had he?

"Bobby, ya just broke up with Kitty. Ya can't possibly know what ya're askin'. An' even if ya do, what about thah fact that Ah am in a committed relationship with Joe?"

"Trust me, I've known since the day we broke up that I was making a mistake. I just didn't care back then. I thought I could fall in love again at the drop of a hat. It wasn't until the passion burned out between Kitty and I that I realized how much in love with you I still was."

"Ya can't possibly be in love with meh-"

"-I can and I am. Listen, you don't have to give me an answer now. Just think about it. Okay? Come and tell me when you're ready. I stand to be apart from you a little while longer. I've waited this long haven't I?"

A lopsided grin brought out the teenage boy in Bobby again. Rogue half heartedly smiled so as not to hurt his feelings. There was no way they would work out. He would get tired of her, or rather her skin, and would want out just as quickly then as he had before. Suddenly she saw him coming toward her and stiffened slightly as he left a light peck on her lips. Squeezing her hands he looked at her one last time before turning to go back to the mansion. Before he reached the edge of the trees he spun back toward her.

"Just think about it, okay? Anyway, I'll promise I'll take you to Tiffany's and you can have any diamond you want. I know how much you girls drool over those little aqua packages."

And with that parting phrase and lopsided grin he was gone. Rogue quickly found her mood blackening. How much more could go screwy in her life before she had some good? Sighing, she jumped off the railing and headed back to the mansion herself. At least now she might be able to make it to her room before anyone else decided to stop her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sneaking into the mansion through one of the lesser used side doors by the classrooms seemed like a good idea to Rogue. She completely bypassed the Rec Rooms and most of the teachers' offices. Voices reached her down the hall and she recognized the new acting 'head master' of the Institute, Scott Summers, speaking with one of the other X-Men though she couldn't discern his voice from this far away. She ducked into her own office just as they were rounding the corner hoping that she had gotten out of sight before she had been caught.

Looking around she reflected on why she even had an office at Xavier's. After getting a degree in Literature Charles had asked her if she would be willing to teach American classics to the younger students while focusing on World texts and prose with the high school Juniors and Seniors. Unsure of her abilities it had only taken a little coaxing from just about all her friends and everyone on staff for her to accept.

Turning her thoughts back to the situation at hand she released a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding when she heard the voices continue down the hall. Rogue figured the coast was clear and was just about to open the door when a gentle knocking startled her more than she liked. Letting out a huff of breath she turned the knob to see who wanted her attention this time. Scott greeted her upon the opening of the door.

"Am I interrupting anything, Marie?"

"No, no. Come on in, Scott."

He shut the door behind him while she took a seat in her large wing back behind her desk. Sitting in one of the English styled arm chairs on the other side he continued nonchalantly with his off topic excuse to speak with her.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the latest quarterly tests we're going to undertake in a few weeks. I know the new process can be a little confusing and I've been checking with everyone to make sure the understand it."

"Ah got is Scott. Thanks for askin'."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Things had stopped being easy with them about the time she got back from college. Before, they had had a friendly relationship, almost like a joking, best buds kind of companionship. Scott stopped laughing when Jean died and Rogue heard it only got worse as some of his closer students, his friends, left for university studies. She could even sense it a little when she came home during semester breaks. However, his mood had drastically improved for the better when she graduated and moved back in to the mansion. For some reason a sibling like bond formed between them and when either one of them couldn't handle what each kept pent up inside one sought the other out to confide.

Taking on the role of a teacher instead of a student meant that they worked even more closely than they ever had in the past. At first, everything was the same between them. Then, without either one of them realizing it an uncomfortable tension grew. Seeing their friendship affected by it caused them both to back away. As much as they didn't think it ruined their connection it actually devastated the companionship beyond the point from which either one knew how to recover.

Now they had weird pauses in their conversations, clumsy encounters, and uneasy meetings. Rogue desperately tried to think of something to say that wouldn't end yet another silence. Scott beat her to it, though not in the way she had hoped.

"You've been acting a little depressed lately, Marie. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Ya know, ya're thah second person ta ask meh that today. Am Ah wearin' a sign or somethin'? Some flashin' neon light?"

She laughed lightly as she spoke. It was the first light in their interaction for months. He smiled brightly as he chuckled and she knew if his sunglasses didn't hide his eyes they would be sparkling.

"No, I just am observant I guess. It's important to know what's going on with your friends when you're the field leader of-"

"-Of thah mighty X-Men. Ah know, Ah know."

Their mirth grew as she finished a mini speech he had repeated plenty of times over. As their laughter faded the dreaded stillness fell between them. However, the last few exchanges seemed to heal six months worth of damage. The smiles never left either of their faces. At least, not until she realized she was going to have to give some excuse for her dark musings.

"No, just thah usual. Guess no matter what comes mah way mah skin just won't let meh be happy."

"You know it's not your skin that stops you from being happy."

Rogue sighed as the seriousness decided to come back into their conversation. She was grateful to have her confidant back but really didn't want to get in depth with her own mental demons at the moment.

"Scott…"

"I've been thinking a lot lately. Since we haven't soul searched together much recently my thoughts have been bouncing around in my head. Our mutations are very similar in the sense that neither one of us will have full control. The only difference is I have something to give me that control. Now we just need to find the same for you."

"That's sweet, but d'ya really think that's possible with meh?"

Rising from his chair Scott walked around the desk only to lean on her side of the large piece of furniture. He closed the distance between them and put a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Of course. Anything is possible. We're so similar. We could learn a lot from each other. I'm willing to spend the rest of my life learning everything there is to know about you, Marie."

Flabbergasted was no where near the proper word to describe the immense shock flowing through her. First, Bobby and now Scott. Maybe that invisible neon sign she was obviously wearing didn't say 'ask me why I'm so down because I desperately want to talk about it'. Instead, it must have been blinking 'Hey, you! Ask me if I'll marry you!'. Coming back to her senses she realized he couldn't possibly mean it. However, right in front of her face was a dark silver Gucci ring box with a simple fancy yellow diamond solitaire sitting in the center.

"Are ya askin' what Ah think ya are? 'Cause if ya're serious Ah think-"

"-Since Jean…since that day in Canada I haven't been much of who I used to be. Just when I thought a whole part of me had died you came back and brought a sunshine with you I hadn't had in a long time. The last six months have been killing me and I don't want to let go of that brightness."

"Ah'm flattered. Really, Scott, Ah am, but-"

"-I know there isn't a passionate love between us, but I also know our relationship harbors a kind of love that would make a successful marriage. And for all we know our friendship could blossom into something much more than either of us could imagine."

Rogue just sat there with her jaw dropped open. One of her best friends was in front of her, pouring his heart out to her, and all she could think of was how she didn't want to hurt him with a rejection. Maybe if things had turned out different, vastly different, she wouldn't have any qualms about accepting, but that was for another reality, another dimension. Fortunately, she didn't have the opportunity to answer as Jubilee burst into Rogue's office.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Wolvie called for you, like, an hour ago. He says he'll be back, well, any minute now. Come on, let's go wait for him!"

Taking a chance to look at Scott's face Rogue could see he already knew what his answer would be. Anytime Logan was around no one else was able to capture her attention. That wasn't entirely true. She and Remy had been together during his last visit home and as much time as she spent with Logan she spent twice as much with Remy. Her focus was drawn back when Scott stood to leave the room. Jubilee just now noticed the intimate proximity they had been sharing.

"Ooops! Did I interrupt something?"

"No, Jubilee, I was just about to leave anyway."

Shrugging off his somewhat defunct mood Jubilee rushed into the room to grab Rogue by her hand and drag her out to the front porch. It looked like she wouldn't be getting that time to herself for quite a while still.

****

R/R: Thanks to everyone who's reading! Since I don't really know if you are liking it or just passing the time drop a note with the blue button! Shout outs as always-

**Prexistence**If you hate Joseph now just wait till later evil, maniacal grin. But really he's not such a bad guy. Trust me, you'll see. As for Bobby and Scott, well, they've both popped the question now - who's she gonna pick? Thanks for the review!

****

**ishandahalf**So glad you're loving it so far. It only gets better! And a little hint: I don't like Bobby with Rogue either. As for Remy, well, you'll have to come back for the other chapters. And when there are options on whom to marry, well, she just doesn't have any idea whatsoever who will be her groom innocent, know-nothing smirk Thanks for the review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I just wanted to let everyone know, there will be NO Joseph bashing, hating, or beating written in this fic! As for outside, feel free to join me in loathing him as much as I do, but for context he's actually going to do something really romantic with Rogue and that's all I'm gonna say :) Now on to the next chapter.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Jubilee and Rogue had barely made it out of the mansion before they heard the tell tale whine of Logan's motorcycle coming down Greymalkin Lane. Still having a hold of her friend's hand Jubilee rushed across the driveway with a stumbling Rogue following to where the garages were. It only took a few seconds for the automated gate to open and for the wayward mutant to speed up to the mansion. He didn't even have a chance to get off his motorcycle before a jumping raven haired woman was in his lap hugging him.

"Oh, Wolvie, I missed you so much! Why did you stay away for so long?"

"Geez, kid. I missed you, too. Hey, Marie."

"Logan."

Logan looked over to Rogue as he spoke. His real reason for coming home wasn't the Asian bouncing around but the white streaked brunette standing behind her. As Jubilee prattled on about what had happened while he was away and just about anything else that popped into her mind he managed to get her off him and then himself off the bike. They all walked to the mansion, but before Jubilee could leap about any further he was able to extricate himself from his self-appointed sidekick.

"Listen, darlin', I'd love to catch up on all that's been going on around here, but I just rode three days straight to get here."

"Oh. Oh! You probably want to get a beer and chill, right? Okay, I'll check ya later."

"Thanks."

Jubilee started off down the corridor to the Rec Rooms as Rogue followed intending to make a left turn up the stairs to her room. She didn't get that far.

"Hey, Marie, where you going?"

"Ya said ya wanted ta relax, so Ah figured Ah'd leave ya alone."

"Just 'cause I don't want to listen to girl gossip and smell bubblegum right now doesn't mean I don't company."

They started to walk upstairs. She figured she would walk him to his room, which always stayed available for him, and then make a long deterred retreat to her own sanctuary.

"An' how d'ya know Ah won't girl gossip while chewin' on some gum?"

"Darlin,' the day you do any of that is the day that I'll let Jubilee dye my hair pink."

"Mmmm. That's awful temptin'. Big, bad Wolverine with pink hair."

Rogue giggled lightly. There were only a few people in the world that could make her completely forget all her troubles. Logan was one of them. He opened his door and threw the duffle he had untied from the back of his bike onto the bed. Turning to head out the door she gave him a quick goodbye.

"Well, looks lahke ya're all settled. Ah'll let ya ta yer beer."

"Hey, not so fast, Marie. I came back so I could talk to you."

With all his heightened senses Rogue had control her reaction. He would notice a tensing in her body; hear her let out the tiniest sigh; smell her annoyance at still not getting to her room. Stopping in her tracks she turned around to face yet another man that wanted to know why she was so depressed.

"And a telephone wouldn't work because…"

"You still with that Cajun?"

He completely avoided her question not ready to reveal anything until he had a better grasp of what he had missed. Knowing this would be a long conversation she moved over to take a seat next to him on the bed.

"No. Turns out he was married. He went back ta Louisiana right before Ah went away ta New York University. Or rather, the day after Ah found out. Only came back after he found out Ah was back at the mansion. He sure got a surprise when Ah came back with Joe."

"Always knew he was a-"

"-Logan."

Rogue was always giving him warnings about his language. He'd heard her little lecture about there being kids around at the mansion and he should keep his colorful phrases to himself so he wouldn't accidentally let one slip in front of the younger students.

"Marie, there ain't any kids in here. So who's Joe?"

"What's with the twenty questions?"

"Just trying to catch up. Find out what you've been up to."

Of all the strange conversations she'd had that day she'd had the opportunity to deeply contemplate exactly what her relationship with Joseph meant to her. She'd come to the conclusion that she really didn't care anymore.

"Uh-huh, sure. Ah met Joe thah beginnin' of mah Senior year at NYU. We had a lot in common an' Ah brought him here with meh after graduation. We've been together for a year an' a half now, but…"

"Yeah?"

"Ah don't know. Ah think it's just time for it ta be over."

"Good, 'cause I didn't come back for a visit."

"What?"

For the first time she noticed a bulge in his jacket pocket as his hand reached in to pull out a small, blue and white vintage 1940's ring box. Rogue's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe this was happening again. Was she putting off some kind of pheromone attracting all the guys she knew and making them want to commit to a lifelong relationship? She didn't have much time to think about anything else as Logan continued.

"I left last time because I couldn't stand the thought of you and Gumbo together, but while I was away I finally admitted to myself that I have never been happier in my life than when I was with you. I decided right then to come back and marry you before the swamp rat had a chance. So?"

Logan opened the box to reveal a vintage cushion cut diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds. She mulled over his words thinking about how much grace he had in a marriage proposal. Well, no one could ever claim Logan was suave. Then one thought kept playing over in her head. She stood up while heading for the door turning around before she reached the still open entrance.

"There was a time in mah life that Ah wanted nothing more from ya than what ya just asked meh. Ah quickly learned, however, that Jean was an' would always be thah woman of yahr dreams."

"I know. I was stupid back then. But give me credit, Marie, you were just a kid."

"Thank ya. Ah needed that. Ya've brightened mah day but really thah time for you an' meh passed a long time ago. Ah'm sorry."

Walking out of his room Rogue never took a look back at his dejected face. She knew he wouldn't bother to unpack and probably hop right back on that bike of his before the sun set. That alone was one reason why they would never succeed in nuptial vows. Stepping into the hall to head to her own room she had the eerie feeling that someone had been at the door listening in on their conversation. Whoever it was managed to duck into a dark shadow or one of the bedrooms before she could find out the eavesdropper's identity. Shrugging it off she decided the only way to get some peace and quiet would be to completely get away from the mansion. She entered her room to change for a meeting with the shopping mall.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**R/R: **Thanks to everyone still finding this story interesting! If you'd like a special thanks just drop me a note! Speaking of Special Thanks:

**Prexistence: **Sorry, everyone's gonna play nice in this fic :) And I love the volcano idea, though I'd have to toss Joseph in there, too. Too bad it's not in the cards this time. Haha! I swear I didn't do that on purpose. Thanks for reviewing.

**MJK:** Oh, there are plenty more awkward moments to come. Thanks for reviewing!

**ishandahalf: **Yeah, Scott proposed, too. If you think her day is funky so far, just wait! As for everyone else, well, you know Logan now, the rest…hehehehe. And I wouldn't worry too much about hurt feelings. Well, there will be one person, but he doesn't count. I don't know about Remy, things aren't looking too good, yet! As you said, where's Joseph? But I know he doesn't have a problem with all this mess so far and he's not that surprised. Thanks for reviewing.

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc:** Glad you are interested and I hope I can keep it that way :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Jade: **Well, Rogue's decision is going to be a lot easier than you think ;) And I think the others may eventually make an appearance. Maybe. I'm sure Rogue will find someone to help her make her decision.


	4. Chapter 4

The few minutes Rogue had to herself while changing out of short sleeved tee and jeans and into breezy sundress were blissful, but like the rest of her day the time didn't last. As she was slipping the cotton spaghetti strapped dress over her head there was a heavy knock at her door.

"Uhhh! Who is it now?"

Walking over she pulled open the door before whoever it was had a chance to answer. When she saw Joseph standing there she let her irritation fade to give her boyfriend the benefit of the doubt in her unusual day. Stepping away she let him gain entrance while she finished getting ready to go out.

"Are you all right, Rogue?"

"Yeah. Ah just have had a day ya wouldn't even believe if Ah told ya, Joe."

Having spent enough time with his girlfriend to know when she wanted to talk about something and when she didn't he let the matter drop. Now was not the time to ask her what had happened to her so far. Anyway he had more important things on his mind.

"Are you going out somewhere?"

"Ah just need some time away from the mansion for a few hours. Figured thah shopping mall was as good a place as any."

"I could come along if you want some company."

Rogue turned away from her mirror where she was applying some powder foundation long enough to give Joseph the courtesy of her attention.

"No, that's okay. 'Sides, Ah know how much ya hate thah place."

"You'll be back before six though, right?"

"Prob'ly. Why, ya got somethin' planned?"

Silently praying and holding her breath that he wasn't about to ask her to marry him also she returned her attention to the vanity and her array of lipstick colors. Fortunately her pleas were unnecessary.

"Just thought I'd take my favorite lady out to dinner tonight. Is _Miyako's_ okay with you?"

"Sounds delicious. I could really go for some Sushi and Sake after today."

Thoughts of fresh fish wrapped up in sticky white rice and accented with avocado, cucumber, or cream cheese made her mouth water. It didn't sound like much, but for a Sushi bar it actually was pretty formal. She'd have to wear something elegant. Maybe she'd look for a new dress when she was out.

"Good. I'll come get you at seven so you have a chance to get ready."

Joseph was just about to leave her room, dancing on cloud nine, when he spun around to ask her one last thing.

"And could you wear that royal blue velvet gown you wore to Katherine and Piotr's anniversary? You looked absolutely resplendent in it."

Or maybe, instead of buying a dress she would just wear her royal blue velvet ankle length halter neck formal that was way too hot for this time of year. Nodding her head in agreement she sighed as she watched his reflection in her mirror turn to leave. As usual Rogue managed to turn a simple date with her boyfriend into something she was dreading. She finished her makeup and headed down to the garage.

(X)---(X)---(X)---(X)---(X)

The one thing that happened to go her way today was the fact that Rogue was able to get to her black Nissan Altima and make it to the mall before anyone else had a chance to stop her. She had already spent three hours going through all the sales racks and looking at the designer displays before blowing about two hundred dollars on items ranging from lingerie to body wash. Now she was sitting back relaxing at a sidewalk bistro style coffee shop enjoying a double iced chocolate mocha with a dash of vanilla.

Closing her eyes she let the smooth, rich flavor trickle down her throat delighting in the bitter sugary taste. It was pretty quiet throughout the café giving her the perfect opportunity to reflect on her day. Three men had managed to come to her for marriage. Was the world going crazy or something? No, just the men in her little world. Speaking of a small world a voice from her past called out to her from the order bar. She opened her eyes to a very surprising discovery.

"Marie? Marie D'Ancanto? Hey! It's meh, David Jacobs! Long time no see. Ah heard ya came up here."

"Oh mah gawd! David! Ah thought Ah killed ya."

"No, just put meh inna coma for three weeks. But hey, no harm done, right?"

"Yeah, Ah guess."

He took the other seat at her two person table sipping on his own coffee as he looked her over. She returned the favor noticing that his young features had angled out and his dark hair was even wavier than she remembered. By the drape of his clothes she could tell he kept himself in tip top shape.

"Listen, Ah understand what happened, even if people back home don't. Trust meh, when Ah die Ah can't imagine goin' any othah way. So how've ya been?"

"Pretty good. Ah came up here ta go ta a special school for mutants. Are ya wearin' Zegna Z cologne?"

"What? Ah haven't evah even heard of that."

The clean, lively spark of the warm earthy men's fragrance wafted through the air. It was a scent Rogue knew very intimately. If David didn't have it on then maybe someone else in the café was wearing it.

"-So why didn't ya come back home aftah high school?"

"After Ah graduated Ah went ta New York University an' now Ah teach Literature at thah same school that helped meh when Ah needed it thah most."

"Yeah, what was that all about? Ah mean Ah figured ya're a mutant, but what exactly happened?"

Rogue sighed as she took a sip from her coffee. At least he didn't loath and hate her like she thought he did all these years. What harm could it be to tell him now. He just watched her intently like it was Christmas morning and he could tell he got the present he wanted the most.

"Mah skin is deadly. Even thah slightest touch puts anyone inna coma. Ah even killed someone once, but that was an accident. But enough about meh, how're ya?"

"Actually, if ya won't think Ah'm a stalkah Ah came up here lookin' for ya."

"Why?"

A pause settled between them. He realized the whole reason for coming was sitting right in front of him. It was now or never. David took another sip just to calm the nerves that had risen up in his stomach.

"Ya remembah that summah night when we were catchin' lightnin' bugs? Said we'd always be together. Ah remembah makin' a promise that night. Do you?"

Wracking her brain frantically for what could possibly bring her childhood sweetheart all the way here so many years after they had last seen each other Rogue found the answer and it hit her like a ton of bricks. Groaning inwardly she closed her eyes as she spoke. David just took the gesture as remembering a fond memory. He also jumped on the opportunity to put a red with gold accent Cartier box in front of her.

"We said that if neither one of us was married by thah time we were twenty-five that we'd marry each other. An' yo birthday is in two months."

"Hey, ya do remembah! So, how 'bout it? Ya married, seein' somebody, what?"

"Yeah, David, Ah'm kinda seein' someone."

It was funny how she used Joseph as an excuse today. First, she decided she was going to break up with him tonight. Now, with yet another man asking her to marry him she was suddenly back together with the silver haired man and not planning on leaving him any time soon. Rogue hated to see the look crossing his face. There had been a time in her life, before her mutation, that she thought without a doubt she would be the wife of the man before her. With her life as dramatically different as it was she could see that his hadn't changed a bit.

"Oh. Ah see."

"Ah'm real sor-"

"-No. No, it's okay. Silly meh for thinkin' ya hadn't moved on. It was great catchin' up with ya, Marie. Maybe we'll do it again soon."

She was shocked at his abrupt reaction. Before she had a chance to stop him David had collected his things along with the still unopened Cartier box and moved away from her. That was by far the oddest interaction she had had with anyone today. No, strike that. _Four_ wedded bliss invitations directed toward her was the oddest thing that happened to her today. Glancing at the clock on the wall she noticed it was already quarter till six. Rogue collected her things before rushing out to her car. The world was definitely going crazy and was slowly taking her with it.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**R/R:** Thanks again to everyone who's reading. As usual, if you'd like a shout out just drop a review. Special Thanks to:

**Prexistence: **Thank you so much for the Prof X reference. I so agree - ew! And as you guessed, Joseph is not Mags in this fic. I'll explain a little later, but he's an old acquaintance of X's. Thanks for the review!lalala: Yeah, the whole thing's supposed to be awkward. It's setting up for something later. Thanks for the review.

**4Rogue:** The point of the fic is that the setup is supposed to be absurd. It's actually not a case of "my favorite character" because there is an explanation to all these guys asking her. In fact, by the time the fic is over you'll see, to quote Shakespeare, there is a method to the madness. As for the humor, I stated at the beginning that it didn't come out comical as I had hoped it would. The more I got into the later chapters the more I realized humor just didn't fit what I had planned. Plus, comedy is not my strong suit. The reason I had all these specific guys in it is because they have been alternatives to Gambit/Wolverine depending on which shipper verse you read and ones with which I don't particularly or whole heartedly agree. Sorry if that wasn't as clear as I thought it was. Thanks for the review.

**ishandahalf: **Yeah, another proposal and still more to come! What is it with Xavier? Again, ew: b As for Logan, don't feel bad for him. Rogue's not the real reason he came back. Well, yes she is, just not how you think. But you are right about his spontaneous nature. It was imperative she recognized that and, yay Rogue, she did. Even with all her choices I don't think some of them are really plausible, though it won't matter later. And I guess if they all were it would be a love enneagon, or nine sided polygon, by the last chapter since some of the guys aren't as avail…well, you'll just have to see. Just a tease, the mysterious person is not really an eavesdropper. He's been around since the first chapter. In all fairness to Remy and Rogue's previous relationship, he didn't tell her about his marriage because it wasn't worth mentioning… No real reminiscing about it, but there will be an explanation. That's about it, since I've already given you a _ton_ of secret hints. Thanks for the review!

**MJK: **Yes, Rogue's refusal is critical. But you'll just have to keep reading to see why : ) And I think Bobby and Scott's next visit with Rogue will go smoother than you think. Thanks for the review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This is a really short chapter, but y'all gonna love the next! ;).  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Rushing back through the early evening traffic barely allotted Rogue enough time to throw on her dress, pull her hair up in a formal ponytail, and touch up her make-up before Joseph was knocking at her door. The jams on the interstate she had just fought to get through were once again holding her up as the couple headed in to the city. It gave her a lot of time to think about exactly how she was going to let down the finely dressed man beside her.

Upon their arrival they were immediately seated and Joseph ordered them each a large sake as if sensing Rogue's thoughts. He wanted the night to perfect and magical. Wine, fine food, a beautiful woman, and an intense yellowish green diamond set in a yellow gold stack ring hidden away in a Harry Winston black top-open box would definitely fulfill those requirements.

"Do you mind, Rogue, if I order for the both of us?"

"No, course not."

When the waitress returned with their wine he placed an order for many of both his and her favorites. One sushi roll stood out in Rogue's mind as he requested it. She could almost taste it on her tongue as she remembered a not so distant date with another man. As quickly as the thought had crossed her mind she dismissed it since that was ancient history and she was with Joseph now. Once left to their privacy Joseph reached out to take her hands in his.

"Tell me, dear, how was your day today? Did you enjoy your trip to the mall?"

"Trust meh, ya do _not_ want ta know about mah day. _Ah_ wish Ah didn't even know."

"Let me take your mind off it then. Maybe I can even give you something else to think about before the night is over."

He reached across the short distance of the table separating them to clasp her hands firmly in his. Never letting his focus leave her face, Joseph decided for the head first approach.

"Rogue, I have never found complete and total happiness in anything or anyone else but you. I love you."

"Yeah, about that, Joe, Ah-"

She never got a chance to finish. Apparently the sushi chef was in speed mode tonight because it seemed like they had just ordered less than a minute ago. The time must have flown by and what she thought was just a few seconds must have been much longer. They enjoyed their meal in near silence even though Joseph attempted to make some conversation. He could tell simply by her lack of words that she was in another one of her dark moods. And why shouldn't she be? Joseph knew Logan returned to the mansion today. No doubt he said something to upset her like he always did when he came home for a visit. He didn't know how many times she had cried on his shoulder when the wild man took off over and over again. Those days were over now and as they finished their meal he was set and determined to make her know that.

"I think I have discovered a way around your mutation, my dear. I have created a device that turns the molecules in the very air into ions that will attach only to your skin creating a barrier between you and anything you would like to touch. You will feel everything as if there were nothing at all separating you from the world."

"Wow! Ah don't know what ta say. Ah guess Ah should say thank ya first."

"Yes would also be a wonderful thing to say next."

"What did'ya say?"

"I didn't, but since you ask. Rogue, there is no one I would rather spend my entire life with but you. Would you please permit me the honor of being my wife?"

He pulled out the little black box and pulled the two pieced top apart to reveal the rare diamond sitting prettily in the bottom of the three part box.

It all fell into place. Rogue finally understood the answer to the Ultimate Question of Life, the Universe, and Everything. The world was coming to an end and she was about to die. If her skin hadn't caused her enough trauma than the fact that she could finally have everything she ever wanted as a little girl, mainly growing up and marrying the man of her dreams, on the eve of her demise really topped the cake. What other reason could she give for the raw hand she had been dealt.

Okay, maybe she was being a little over dramatic and thinking a little too globally or something, but this day was definitely the freakiest day of her life. How many times could a girl, any girl throughout the entire world, say that five, count them, _five_, men had asked her the same serious question? Now more than ever Rogue was convinced her life was some big joke to a higher entity. Apparently her long silence had started to worry Joseph so she decided to speak up.

"Joe, ya don't know how much Ah wanna accept."

His anticipatory expression fell to one of worry when she paused. This was _not_ going to be easy.

"But, Ah seriously need ta think 'bout this. If ya knew everythin' that has happened ta meh in thah last twelve hours ya'd completely understand an' give meh thah time an' space."

The waitress stealthily dropped on the edge of the table a little black tray topped with a thin white paper before retreating just as smoothly.

"I see. Well, it seems the check has arrived. Shall we go?"

Rogue nodded her head. She knew she had hurt him more than she ever had in their time together. The knowledge that it would only get worse from here on out didn't appease her. Pulling out a few twenties Joseph left enough for the tab and a nice tip to the waitress. He pulled Rogue's chair out for her and they left the restaurant to head back to the mansion.

The silence that had impregnated the space between them on the way into the city was ten times worse on the way back. All she wanted to do was retreat to her room like she had been trying to do all day and not come out for a month. That was how long she would need to recover from such randomly odd events. As they pulled into the mansion's garage Rogue jumped out of the car before it even stopped moving and without answering anyone who spoke to her she ran upstairs to her room before locking herself in. Finally, she could be alone.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**R/R: **Wow! Thanks to everyone who's taking a peek. I hope everyone's enjoying it so far. If you are just let me know. And to those Special Enjoyers:

**Suntiger: **I know how lazy goes, but get to it! You read what's going through my head, now what ideas do you have? So glad you find it funny. Rogue going insane kinda brought about the fic. I first thought what would happen if all the X-Guys asked her to marry them and how Remy would take it. How would a girl react to so many proposals. Then it grew to them all being in one day and then I decided I too would be flattered, but quite insane by the end of the day and voila! See, great minds think alike :) Thanks for the review!

**4Rogue: **I guess I didn't play up enough on the Rogue going crazy/being stressed or thinking the guys were all crazy. Maybe I just thought she was a little shell shocked from it all so she didn't get past it. Plus, she really hasn't had a break from it all to digest everything that's happening. And I guess in a way I didn't want her to come right out and say no, except for a few cases, because for all she knows these guys really are interested and she wouldn't want to hurt her friends' feelings even though she doesn't return the sentiments. Anyway though, explanations are just around the corner with the next few updates, so I hope that clears it up :) Thanks for the review!

**ishandahalf: **You know, I should have set this on April Fool's. I think it would have been so much better. Too bad you couldn't have given me the idea beforehand ;) Glad you're still amused. As for David, I wanted to add someone beside the X-Guys and it just seemed to fit. And yeah, he was desperate, but since we don't care about him, now do we, it doesn't really matter how he feels. It's only another certain Southerner we care about! And the cologne/mystery person, well you'll just have to wait and see… Thanks for the review!

**Preexistence: **Love the idea of every guy on the planet dying, but really they do have some use… Hate to break it to you, but Remy's wife won't be dying either. I think you'd be quite disap-well, never mind! And the Cajun is coming soon, don't worry : ) Thanks for the review!

**kyo-kitty: **At first I thought how great/funny/weird it would be to have so many guys fall all over for you? It would be like attention from everywhere and you could pick and choose cause they were all so enamored with you. And then the one guy you liked was in that bunch so it would be perfect. The more I thought about it though the more I realized I'd freak if so many guys were suddenly interested in me _and_ wanted to marry me. Therefore, so does Rogue! I think she's a very down to earth girl in this matter. Thanks for the review!

**Shira's Song: **(x3 for all the reviews) First things first, I'm so glad you liked my summary! I find it hard to write them without giving away all the good parts. As for the fic, Logan and Scott both were a little awkward because even as close as they are to Rogue it's hard to see them actually being serious about marriage with her. As for Bobby, he seemed too desperate in the first draft, so he needed to get a little cocky. Yeah, David turned out to be a little more stalkerish than I wanted, but even if Rogue didn't have someone I still think she would have blown him off. I mean who wants David when you've had Remy? That's like going to McNuggets after having Cordon Bleu! Mmmm, Cordon Bleu… But back to the R/R, her shadow isn't going to mind too much I don't think. Overall, considering the fact that she really hasn't gotten that time to herself like she has desperately sought all day I think Rogue is taking it all pretty well. And headache is such an understatement of her day :) Thanks for the review!WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc: Glad you're enjoying it :) Thanks for the review!

**MJK: **Well, you were right about Joseph. Guess you'll just have to see what else you're right about :) Thanks for the review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I apologize ahead of time for the next few chapters. It actually was one incredibly massive piece, but I didn't want to post a 14 page chapter when all the others had only been 2-3. So, with that said if the transition between chapters is a little funky, that's why. Also, as so ardently requested, here is the ROMY!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After taking a long shower where she spent thirty minutes 'washing' her hair, Rogue flopped on her bed. What had gone so terribly wrong with the world that men whom she considered friends wanted a loving relationship with her but the man she considered beloved wanted a friendly relationship.

Where had that come from? She hadn't thought about Remy since, well, since she and Joseph started dating. Then she realized why her thoughts were turning back to where her heart had always been. With all the ideas of wedded bliss floating around her today she finally admitted to herself that no matter how much she tried to make a life with someone else she would always only love Remy. Subconsciously Rogue started to plan on how to break up with Joseph. The more the idea played around in her head the more she seriously considered her situation.

Suddenly she could hear Logan's voice in the hall. It was then that the memory of his motorcycle still in the driveway when she and Joseph came home was brought to the forefront. Not wanting to have another talk with him she frantically thought of how to get out of her room and where she could go once out. He could probably already smell that she was here.

There weren't many places left that hadn't played a weird part in her day and that would allow her to concentrate on her own feelings. The trails at the back of the mansion were out because of Bobby. The rec rooms wouldn't provide her with the peace she sought yet her office just around the corner was out thanks to Scott. Leaving the mansion for the third time just wasn't appealing and with David's and Joseph's actions Rogue would be hard pressed to find serenity. Obviously staying put wasn't an option either. The only place left that would be completely deserted was the roof.

Opening her window she stepped onto the frame before taking a literal flying leap to the top of the mansion. As expected the secluded retreat was empty. Rogue walked the short distance to the edge of the east wing where Xavier had a sheltered lattice frame protecting some stone garden benches. There were two more similar structures on each side creating a semi circle that cast long dark shadows in the bright night. Storm tended some of her prized creeping plants on the perfect conditions the lattice work provided. The greenery was blooming letting the sweet fragrance linger on the gentle breeze of the clear, starry night.

A huge full moon hung lazily above the forest line providing her with enough light to see the entirety of the mansion's grounds. Someone must have just left because she could still smell his or her cigarette smoke mingling with the fresh blossoms' aroma. Taking a seat looking over the lawns Rogue let her left side rest against the sturdy trellis. She let her eyes slip close while attempting to empty her active mind. It wasn't working.

"Somethin' on yo' mind, chere?"

A startled Rogue jumped slightly at the intrusion. It was rare that someone could sneak up on her, but then look who had managed the covertness. She thought the roof was abandoned. Opening her eyes she looked over to see Remy leaning his right shoulder casually against the opposite side of the trellis while taking a drag. He was gazing over the lush, grassy area laid out before them.

"No, why d'ya ask?"

"Y' only come up here when yo' troubled."

"Oh."

She was amazed at how well the man knew her. Not a lot of people were privy to her inner workings. They were never allowed close enough to know her so intimately. Remy, on the other hand, had plenty of opportunity to understand her but threw it all away. He took a seat on the stone bench leaving quite a bit of space between them. With his cigarette hanging limply between his lips he was able to pull out a deck of cards and start shuffling them.

"Helps t' talk 'bout it."

"If ya knew thah kind of day Ah had..."

"'M listenin'."

Rogue sighed. Maybe he was right. Talking it out would help her sort her thoughts. She was just apprehensive about talking to him so deeply. They hadn't really spoken since he had left for New Orleans the day after she found out he was married. Not that she blamed him. She did kind of flaunt Joseph in his face. Of course, this was the perfect opportunity to mend some old wounds.

"Well, thah short version is Ah was asked by five different men ta marry them."

Remy said something under his breath. She didn't quite catch it, but it sounded like don't something blame something. After that he stayed silent and she knew he was waiting for her to continue with the longer version.

"First Bobby, then Scott, followed by Logan and David, with Joe rounding out the count."

"What did y' say t' dem all?"

"Bobby didn't give meh that chance ta answer. Jubilee burst in during Scott's proposal. Ah told Logan his opportunity was hell an' gone. David bolted after Ah told him Ah was datin' Joe. An' speaking of, Ah told him I'd have ta think about it. As for the actual questions let's just say most of them were lacking in thah romance department."

"Not every homme can be a LeBeau, p'tit."

A sigh escaped her lips. The man that knew everything about getting a lady was sitting next to her and she couldn't even get him to look at her right now. Rogue realized just how much she missed the days when the greatest Master of Romance pursued the biggest Sucker for Romance. Why did he have to be married? They never would have had a problem if he hadn't been. That statement brought a whole new delusion to her warped sense of reason. She laughed at herself. He took it as mirth at his comment. The space between them closed a few inches.

"They all had good taste. Bobby was gonna take me ta Tiffany's. Scott had a Gucci. Logan's was in a vintage box, but it was big an' classy. Cartier got David's money an' will hopefully give it back. An' Joe went ta Harry Winston."

"So I take it dey all gon' be returnin' rings tomorrow."

"Ah don't know."

Rogue paused. Her attention was focused solely on him. It must have been her imagination, but she could have sworn he was sitting at the other end of the bench when he sat down. Now there was only a foot and a half separating them. Taking one last draw from his cigarette he dropped the stub to the ground before crushing it out with his foot. Remy returned to shuffling while coaxing her to finish.

"I t'ink y' do, chere."

"Well, yeah, it's obvious that everyone except Joe will."

"Y' gon' say yes t' th' homme?"

Even after telling Remy, Rogue found her mind hadn't cleared any. In fact, it was more muddled than when she came to the roof. Scratch that. Her mind was clearer, her feelings were an entirely different story. She still hadn't come to a clear solution with Joseph. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Remy stand up just enough to move his jacket off the bench. When he settled back down he was even closer to her.

"Normally Ah'd say a girl is only proposed ta once, but Ah don't really think that applies today. At least Joe an' Ah've been together for a while an' marriage is kinda thah next step. Plus he says he came up with somethin' ta turn off mah mutation."

"I know."

"How could ya know that. He just told meh at dinner tonight."

"I have a li'l confession t' make. I was dere."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**R/R: **As always, thank you to everyone who's taking a peek at my little creation. I hope you are enjoying it. If you'd like a special thanks, just hit the little blue button! Now, on to the Special Thanks:

**Prexistence: **Well, for once I have something else in mind for Remy and Bella. I realized I kept writing the same thing over and over again so I needed to change it up a bit. As for Rogue and Joseph, let's just say she doesn't say no. You'll have to wait and see what that means wicked grin As for your happily ever after, there _definitely _is one. Thanks for the review!

**sakura5tar: **I don't know how it came to me. I guess I was just trying to think of alternatives to Gambit to throw in a little angst for my future fics and then it just kinda hit - why don't I use them all? So, I did. Then I thought that would be a little ridiculous so I had to come up with some flesh to it. Well, the flesh is about to happen :) And yes, she will marry someone. So glad you are enjoying it. Thanks for the review!

**baby12: **I'm really happy you like it and think it's good. Thanks for the review!

**kyo-kitty:** I really don't like the Rogue/Joseph thing. If it had been before Remy then maybe I would have liked it more, but after that Cajun everyone else just seems wrong for her. Don't feel bad for Joseph. In a way, he's kinda using her. And his intentions are not as genuine as you think, but you'll just have to wait and see what I mean :) Thanks for the review!

**ishandahalf: **Of course Joseph would get on the trolley - after all, save the best for last, right? Well, almost ;) Sorry though, Rogue doesn't reject him, crush his soul, or tell him it's over. As for the device, it is important, but not as much as you would think. Actually, you're pretty close with the taking it and going to another guy! LOL! In my first draft I was going to have her grab it and go after Remy, but I thought that was a little harsh. What I've worked out is way better anyway. Yeah, he is pretty clueless about her wanting to leave, though there is a reason for that… And the only sense in which Joseph is an asshole is for going along-oops, can't tell that yet, now can I? But seriously, Joseph doesn't give the device to Rogue. Oh, I love your idea for the battle royale! I wish I had thought of that, but I was so interested in the end and getting the important thing taken care of that I was kinda one track minded on it. That would have been so cool. But if it was a last one standing kind of thing, I think Logan would win :( Healing factor and all. Although, if Joseph took him on first then he could rip the Adamantium away from his skeleton. Then it wouldn't be that hard for someone to take out him. And you should love the next 6 chapters. Thanks for the review!

**pashtess: **(x2 for the reviews) No, nothing in the water, although there is something afoot in the House of Xavier. And the guys falling down at my feet, well, that's kinda where the idea came from - how would Rogue react if every possible love connection proposed? As for Remy, well he's been there all along, just not on speaking terms with Rogue by her choice, not his. But I think that has changed, now, don't you? Thanks for the review!

**MJK: **See, it only took 5 chapters before Remy came in and there's still 6 more to go, all of which include him! The device, well, Joseph doesn't give it to Rogue. Sorry. You'll just have to keep reading to find out what he does with it :) Thanks for the review!

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc:** If you thought this chapter was good, just wait for the next 6! Thanks for the review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Okay, here's the fist round of explanations and a couple hints. Enjoy!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Rogue wanted to jump up screaming and yelling at him. Why else would he have been there unless he was keeping tabs on her. How dare he! It was all his fault they weren't together anymore anyway. Now Remy had the audacity to trail her when she went out. Remembering control was something she could never loose she lowered her voice as she spoke but the anger was quite evident in her tone.

"Did'ya follow meh?"

"No. Y' know I respect yo' privacy, give y' distance. Jus' happened t' be in th' wrong places at th' right times, chere."

"What do'ya mean 'wrong _places_, right _times_'?"

"I was everywhere y' were today."

"Ah thought ya said ya didn't follow meh?"

The rage was barely contained within her the more she heard his 'little confession'. Remy better have some good explanation for all of this. Once again she noticed the space between them had shrunk without her catching him move. If he thought he was going to smooth talk his way out of this mess he had another thing coming.

"Y' know I like t' take a mornin' swim in th' lake when th' weat'er's nice. I was grabbin' m' stuff outta th' boathouse when y' an' Icicles showed up."

"Okay, Ah buy that, but what about thah other times?"

"Scott saw y' in th' hall. He was goin' o'er th' new testin' wit' me when he spotted y'. I was tol' t' wait fo' him that he wouldn' take long. Walls are kind o' thin downstairs. Couldn' help but o'er hear."

Rogue sighed. She really couldn't blame him for that one. After all, he would have had to later deal with a pissy 'Headmaster' Summers if he hadn't waited. The fury that settled tensely in her shoulders relaxed as she became more open to his explanations. So far it seemed like too many coincidences, but after the day she had nothing was unreasonable.

"What about Logan?"

"Now dat one, dat one was jus' too temptin'. I saw y' two go in the homme's room an' when y' didn' shut th' door I couldn' resist. What can I say."

"So ya _were_ eavesdroppin'."

Remy shrugged as he pulled out another cigarette charging the end of it just enough to get it smoking. His fiery midnight eyes took on a glow as he used his powers. As much as she loved that unique quality about him she wasn't about to be distracted from her annoyance. His cavalier nod kind of pissed her off, but she was too interested in him finishing to rant on his lack of self control when ignoring enticement. At least he hadn't tried to scoot any closer to her in the last few minutes.

"Ah can't wait ta hear yer explanation for David."

"I was outta coffee. Only place dat sells m' favorite is th' café th' two o' y' were catchin' up."

"Ah thought Ah smelled yer cologne."

"Y' miss it, cherie?"

A light scoffing chuckle rose through her throat at his way of testing the waters between them. Besides, even if she did miss the smell of him, which of course she did, she wasn't about to let him know.

"All right. Ya've managed ta come up with a good excuse for everythin' so far, but what do'ya have ta say about mah date?"

"Had some ot'er errands after th' coffee, so I stayed in town t' get some o' our favorite Sushi fo' ol' times sake. Y' couldn' see me, but I could hear y' an' Joe perfectly."

"Okay. Ah'll give ya thah benefit of thah doubt this time, swamp rat, but don't think ya're gonna get off that easy next time. Ya're only safe 'cause of mah day."

The cool night air was starting to chill a little more than Rogue liked as she shivered with the dropping temperature. They sat in silence a few moments before the last few inches dividing them was closed when Remy stood to shrug off his trench coat and rest it lightly on her shoulders. He still hadn't looked her in the eyes in all the time they had been here.

His scent overwhelmed in a good way like the warmth that now surrounded her. Their close proximity only lent to the intense heat coming from his body and cologne floating on the air around him. She breathed in the heady aroma basking in the feeling that settled in her chest. Allowing the fluttering sensation to fill her was something she hadn't surrendered to for a long time.

The temptation to check him out was too great. Not wanting to outright ogle him she took in as much as she could through the corner of her eye. She should have been set on edge with the amount of bare skin in such closeness to her, but his toned arms and smooth bronze chest revealed by a skintight navy racer back tank only made the flurry within take over her conscious thought. Realizing she needed to get away from the man before she succumbed to him once again Rogue broke the silence first.

"Ya were right. Talkin' about it did make meh feel a little better. Guess Ah better go downstairs an' disappoint a few men."

"Don' t'ink y' gon' have t'."

"What? Ah don't understand."

"Y' already tol' th' Wolverine an' David no, oui?"

"Yeah, but what about Scott an' Bobby?"

"I t'ink Cyke's gon' have his hands full when he gets back. Seems th' Professor found Jeannie wanderin' 'round up north. An' Kitty made up wit' Bobby right after he asked y' t' marry him."

"Oh."

She let her head hang just a little in disappointment. Well that certainly rounded out her bizarre day. It was a good thing she wasn't overjoyed by any of her prospects and said yes on the spot. She would have been severely dejected. Maybe it was for the better. After all, now she only had Joseph. The other men weren't really in love with her, they were just settling for her. Rogue finally understood what Joseph must have felt when he realized she was just settling for him.

"In that case, guess Ah better go tell Joe thah good news."

"Y' don' have t' say yes."

"An' why shouldn't Ah? Lahke there's anyone left who wants ta marry meh."

Remy knew what she was trying to do. It wasn't going to work.

"I 'spose y' 'xpect me t' propose now."

"No, Remy, Ah stopped expectin' things from ya a long time ago."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**R/R: **Once again, thank you to everyone who's reading! If you'd like to be a featured reader, just click on the button below. And as always, to my Featured Readers:

**Prexistence: **Yeah, sorry, but Remy was there the whole time. Rogue was just being harsh, but she's gonna be the one who's sorry before the end for cutting him out of her life so completely. LOL! Would you stop wishing Joe harm? I mean, I don't like the guy any more than you do, but really, he's not that bad this time around. Trust me, you _don't_ want anything to happen to him. Yet. As for your happily ever after, you'll just have to wait and see. Don't want to give away the end this soon ;) Okay, I'll give you a little hint: Remy's status isn't exactly what you think it is right now. Thanks for the review!

**ishandahalf: **Yeah, it wasn't really supposed to be a cliffhanger, but when this part ended up being like 14 pages long and the other chapters were only 2-3 I decided I had to split it up. Sorry, but there's more similar cuts still to come. Really, I'm not meaning to be cruel in this one. Others, yes, especially with one to come, but not this one. LOL! I hope you don't have, like, a twitchiness overload or something when you see the other chapters. Well, Remy didn't actually follow Rogue up to the roof. He was already there. And she was the one that left him, not the other way around. Wow, you got me! I forgot that I had him mention something under his breath. I had to go back and look! Anyway, since it wasn't really that important, just to throw in some intrigue, and since I won't be going back to it: "Don' really blame 'em." Yeah. I think that's pretty self explanatory. If you think my little hints are confusing now you are in for a lot worse before the end! And no, I don't want you to die from over-eager anticipation. Thanks for the review!

**IvyZoe: **Yep, Remy was there. All day long. And let's just say things aren't always as coincidental as they seem. I'm glad you enjoyed the sliding closer thing, too. It just kinda fit, so I thought, what the heck! Subliminal messaging to Rogue, but she's gonna be dense coming up soon, so she doesn't get it. Her brain's been a little overworked today. As for Remy's marriage he's-well, you'll just have to wait and see :) Thanks for the review!

**grumptgurl33: **I'm so glad you like it so far:) Thanks for the review!

**MJK: **Yes, they're finally talking and I'm glad it finally got around to the happy part. The story's only half done. 5 chapters of everyone else, 6 of Romy. Hope that makes up for the long intro :) Thanks for the review!

**sakura5tar: **Well, actually, Remy never left, but yes, he's finally showed up. I'll give you a hint about the development: it has to do with the past and Remy & Rogue's relationship. Warning, the next few chapters will be a little angst because they have some obstacles in their lives, but overall, when you see the end, it will be funny. Thanks for the review!

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc: **Ooo! I'm so happy I've snagged your attention. :) Glad you're liking it so far. Thanks for the review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hope this clears up Remy's status. Enjoy!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Rogue's comment was a low blow and she knew it, but even after today she wasn't about to presume anything when it came to him. The quiet that settled heavy was nearly suffocating. Instead of taking the bait Rogue dangled in front of him Remy continued on another path as he pulled the platinum chain around his neck out from under his tank. There was a sparkling bauble hanging in the middle.

"Y' e'er wonder why I wear dis?"

"No."

Rogue could have spat another nasty comment his way, but chose to go the more simplified route and get over with this conversation.

"Y' shoulda."

"Ah just figured it belonged ta yer wife."

"Oui, it did. It would have anyway."

"Listen, Remy, Ah really don't want ta hear about-"

"-Y' know what yo' problem is, Marie? Y' never give a homme a chance t' explain."

He didn't dare keep the irritation out of his voice. Remy wanted her to know exactly how he felt about the situation. That was why he used her first name. Logan called her Marie, her middle name, even though they were supposed to be such good friends. Rogue had never let anyone but Remy call her by the name her parents had used. It was a secret kind of bond they shared as her way of saying she trusted and loved him as much as the only other people in her life that unconditionally loved her. He messed up when he didn't tell her sooner about Bella.

"Do y' know why I left fo' Nawlins th' day after y' found out?"

"Ah never really cared."

"Mon great-great-great-grandmère, Mignonette, was one o' th' most beloved debutantes in Louisiana. Every beau wanted t' court her, but her père affianced her t' Gaetan LeBeau shortly after she was presented as an eligible lady. Normally dere wouldn' be a problem, 'cept Mignonette was in love wit' anot'er homme, Alarico Saturnin, who gave her a ring as a promise o' his undying' love even after she wed. When she married Gaetan, she was 'fraid he would take it in a jealous rage, so she hid it away in m' family's home. It wasn' 'til she passed dat her daughter knew 'bout its importance."

"That's a nice story an' all but what does it have ta do with ya leavin'?"

Once again he was taking the final drag on his cigarette. He wasn't in a hurry to finish his story and he knew she wasn't in a hurry to leave without answers. Dropping the used filter to the floor Remy snuffed out the burning stub with his foot. The stars were exceptionally bright tonight catching his attention as he still refused to look at the woman beside him.

"Ever since den, th' ring's been passed down by all th' LeBeau women. Since mon père didn' have any filles, Merci, my sister-in-law, inherited th' heirloom. When mon frère died she gave it t' me. Said I'd get more use o' it on account o' Bella an' me bein' married an' she an' Henri not havin' any enfants before he died."

"Oh, how sweet. Ah'm sure Bella just _loves_ it."

The sarcasm dripping in Rogue's every word showed exactly how catty she could be when she was jealous. Remy knew she would never admit it, but he understood just how much she had once cared for him. He should, since the feelings were more than mutual.

"I never gave it t' her. Didn' t'ink she deserved it or would take care o' it, so I tol' Merci t' keep it fo' me 'til I needed it. She didn' understand at first, but right b'fore I came here she finally got it."

"Well Ah'm glad she did, 'cause ya're sure not makin' any sense ta meh."

"Chere, sometimes t'ings aren' always what dey seem. 'Parently th' lessons Mignonette taught LeBeau daughters didn' sink in wit' th' sons. Mon père arranged wit' Marius Boudreaux for me an' Bella t' marry an' unite th' Guilds. I did it outta obligation an' loyalty, even though I didn' wan' t'."

For the first time since she had come to the roof Remy looked at Rogue. She quickly lost herself in his sparkling eyes. There was nothing more that she wanted than to give in to him, forgive him for everything that had happened between them and apologize for her behavior, but even after his story the fact of the matter was that he was still married, she was soon to be engaged to Joe, and there was nothing that could change the pain each had caused the other.

"That's fine an' good except ya bein' married is kinda a problem, don'cha think?"

"When Bella showed up here y' shoulda given me th' chance t' tell y' th' rest. Certain Guild members had issues wit' th' weddin'. Because o' th' problems we had th' marriage annulled a few hours after. Bella only brags 'bout bein' m' wife when she t'inks it'll make t'ings miserable fo' me. Jus' goes t' show y' how much she hates me now."

"Ya still haven't told meh why ya left thah next day."

She turned on the bench so she was facing him. Seeing that she was finally open to listening to him for the first time in a long time Remy turned slightly to her. He wasn't quite ready to completely drop his guard to her yet. The urge to grab her hands, to just grab her, hold her tight, and never let go itched within him. As the smooth operator that he was Rogue had no idea of his inner conflict.

"Knew I had t' do somethin' drastic t' get y' back. Came up wit' th' perfect plan, but what I needed was back home. It took me longer t' find it dan I t'ought an' when I got back a few weeks later dey tol' me y' had left for school two weeks early."

"So if ya were so interested in gettin' meh back, why didn't ya follow meh?"

"I decided t' give y' yo' space. Followed an ol' adage fo' once, but it blew up in m' face like one o' m' cards."

"Ya mean 'if ya love somethin' set it free. If it comes back ta ya it's yers, if it doesn't than-"

"-It wasn' meant t' be."

Not able to bare looking in her eyes when he said that Remy let his sight fall to the grassy lawns. She continued to gaze at the hurt clearly evident on his handsome features. No one could ever deny that he had the best poker face of all the Xavier residents. This time he somehow let his guard slip. As much as his falter begged for her attention Rogue still didn't understand his use of the old phrase. She lowered her head in concentration. Every semester break was spent at home in the mansion yet he wasn't there a single time. How was she supposed to return to him when he wasn't even present?

Suddenly it hit her. During her first year at college her Fall Break was only an extended weekend. Instead of making the thirty minute trip home Rogue stayed to study for midterms. As for the vacation between Fall and Spring Semesters she made some new friends that invited her to Florida for Winter Break. She'd never been so she agreed to go.

"I stayed 'round since Stormy tol' me y'd be back fo' a visit in a few weeks. In th' meantime, Jubilee said y' met someone an' when y' didn' come back I went home t' the Guild."

"Wait, Jubilee told ya Ah was seein' somebody? But Ah didn' meet Joe 'til almost three years later."

Something about Remy's revelation didn't make sense. There had been a couple guys with whom she made good friends, but nobody she considered dating. Thinking back to why Jubes would have said such a thing Rogue vaguely remembered meeting her at the mall once with her new friends, one of whom was a man named Cody.

The guy had a little crush on her, but she didn't return the feelings, so nothing ever came of it. He was constantly flirting with Rogue, and Jubilee, being a flirt herself, must have read more into it than there was. Knowing how to make a man jealous, she probably told Remy in the hopes that he would do something about it. Instead, it made things worse. Rogue made a mental note to talk to her meddling best friend.

"Even after four years away from y' I couldn' move on. T'ought I'd give it another try when y' returned after graduation, but y' were happy wit' Joe. Wasn' right t' get in th' way o' y' bein' happy. I shoulda left after dat, but jus' seein' y' again reminded me o' all we had an' dat' was better dan livin' wit'out."

"Oh mah gawd. Ah'm so sorry, Remy. If Ah hadn't been so stubborn-

"-Don' matter anyway, p'tit. What's done is done. Jus' t'ought y' deserved t' know 'fore I left again. Be goin' home t' Nawlins tomorrow. Don' t'ink I'll be back."

"No! No, ya can't go now!"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**R/R:** Thank you everyone! I'm so happy to see so many people taking a look at this fic-Yay! If you'd like a shout out, drop a line. This round of Shout Outs go to:

**Wiccangurl: **Wow, that's so cool you think it's awesome :) I sure hope Remy and Rogue get together by the end, too. Oh, wait, I already know the end evil grin Sorry, couldn't help myself. Thanks for the review!

**kyo-kitty:** Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you do review! Sorry you were grounded. I'm not grounded anymore 'cause I don't ground myself, but I know it sucks. So glad you loved the chaps and I promise to not keep you waiting very long for new ones. :) Thanks for the review!

**Nicki-hunny: **Thanks! I really wanted Remy to bring up the fact that everyone else proposed and Rogue wondering if he would be next. Since she still has feelings for him, but is guarded around him now I didn't want her to get her hopes up and give in right away. Then it just hit me and I was like, that is so cool. I'm so happy you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Prexistence: **Don't be sad! Really, it's not the time for sadness. See, I told you Remy wasn't divorced, estranged, or widowed. An annulment is quite different from those three! Yeah, Scott and Rogue just don't seem to fit. I know there's a shipper-dom out there for them, but I just don't get it. Finally, poor Joe's gonna get some peace, eh? Well, I don't think he'll be doing too much meddling, so you don't have to worry. But, like I've said before, he does still need to be around. And Rogue doesn't _want_ to marry him (she'd rather marry Remy), but since he seems to be her only feasible option…Okay, he can stay on your hit list. Just don't kill him yet. Yay, I'm more confusing! Thanks for the review!

**MJK: **I want you to have more questions the more I reveal. Makes for better suspense. ;) Hope the divorcing issue's cleared up now. At least you got an answer to one of your questions. Angst is gonna stay around a little longer, but I think the end makes up for it. Thanks for the review!

**IvyZoe: **Yeah, I really wanted a vindictive Rogue. She wants to trust him again, but she was burned too badly the first time around and she wants Remy to know that. And now you know that technically he didn't lie about anything. She just didn't give him the chance to explain. So glad you're loving the story :) Thanks for the review!

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc: **Is this soon enough of an update for you:) I know, I know, quicker, right? Thanks for the review!

**ishandahalf: **LOL! I knew you'd be more twitchy and I'm sure it's not going to stop for a while. Yeah, sounds like you do have a vicious cycle. Well, you got to see Rogue went for another route: instead of yelling, she got nasty. Yes, the explanations were the truth, but it's a little hard to believe, isn't it?…Coincidental or incidental? And that's all I'm going to say right now ;) I don't think he really feels bad about the other proposals. I think he's more restl-there I go again, telling things I shouldn't. At the end, I intend on posting an epilogue of sorts to clear up anything I didn't convey well in the writing, so that should help you sort things out a little better. You know, I didn't even think about Rogue being the 'settle for'. Well, in Logan's and Joseph's cases, she wasn't. I probably didn't make that clear either, but Logan really seemed to be hung up on her and Joe, well, he's obvious. Guess I was so interested in the 'what if' that I forgot about the 'what now'. LOL, again! Just because you don't like someone doesn't mean that he shouldn't count. Oh, what am I going on about? Joe's only in here to be used. I don't like him any better than you do! Sorry, but you're just going to have to keep reading to see what he's being used for. Yay! I did more confusing. Well, Rogue's not sorry in the end, just in this chapter like you saw. That's the extent of her regrets. And it's not that he can't look at her, he's just trying not to-ugh! I gotta stop doing that! So I take it my update schedule isn't to your liking? Well, good things come to those who wait. Thanks for the review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Sorry to update a little later than usual. My schedule's been off, so unfortunately so have my posts. Anyway, I've decided to have a little vote about which fic I publish next. The details are on my profile page and I'll explain a little better on the review responses so there will be no further delay here. Enjoy!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tears started to spring in her eyes. Even though he wasn't going anywhere at the moment Rogue grabbed his arm with her gloved hands to prevent him from moving. Just when she thought her only problem was the day she had and the idea of settling for Joseph Remy had to go and pull this stunt burdening her further.

"Jus' be in th' way o' y' an' Joe. 'Sides, wasn' meant t' be, remember?"

"Ah was thinkin' of breakin' it off anyway. Ah'll just tell him no an' we-"

"-Not dis time, cheri."

"Yes, Remy. We can work this out. Ah love ya!"

He just shook his head. Once she had told him the only time they ever cared about what they had was when they were about to lose it. Faced with such a situation made her profess her love, which had seemingly been dormant all this time. No, there was no point in trying to make something work that hadn't so many times before. Rogue slowly began to realize and understand what he meant as she stopped her desperate motions. Releasing his arm, she turned back to resume her first position on the bench with her left side leaning against the lattice. She roughly wiped away her tears. Remy hadn't moved from her side as they sat in solitude. Finally, something he said earlier clicked in her mind.

"Earlier ya said thah ring was for yer wife, but ya didn't give it ta Bella. So how could it be hers?"

"When Mignonette was on her deat' bed she called her daughter, Raison, t' her side. She asked Raison t' open a drawer in her jewelry box an' pull back th' lining. When she found th' ring she brought it t' her mè re. Mignonette tol' her 'bout Alarico an' deir love an' 'bout bein' promised t' Gaeton. By dis time Raison had been married by arrangemen' an' had a bebe fille. Givin' th' ring t' her daughter Mignonette made her promise t' keep th' symbol o' th' love she an' Alarico shared an' continue t' pass it down. She believed dat her bond wit' th' man she truly loved would one day be fulfilled when a LeBeau daughter married fo' love an' not obligation."

"So ya _didn't_ give it ta Bella 'cause of yer arranged marriage."

"Oui an' non."

"Huh?"

Rogue had moved from her slouched position against the trellis to sit sideways on the bench so she could gaze at Remy. For some reason when he said no her hopes raised just a little.

"Mignonette was right 'bout one t'ing: she an' Alarico were reunited when a LeBeau fell in love. She jus' didn' know it would be a son an' not a daughter who brought deir bond back t' life. Th' ring was 'spose t' be m' wife's, 'cept y' weren' here when I got back from Merci's."

"Ah don't understand-"

She was so focused on his words that she missed their meaning. Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks. If she hadn't cut him out of her life so completely four years ago then _she_ would have been his wife. The ring was supposed to be hers, but since they never got married it made his earlier statement "it would have" true. How in the world could Rogue have been so stupid? And why in the world had Remy for once chosen not to pursue her? Her thoughts were quickly abandoned when she watched him open the clasp to his necklace and pull off the ring.

"Marie, dere hasn' been a day since we met dat I haven' loved y' an' dere never will be a day when I stop. Believe me, I've tried. I know she wanted dis t' belong t' a LeBeau, but I t'ink Mignonette would've wanted y' t' have th' honor. Jus' promise y'll take good care o' it."

Remy took hold of her open hand and placed the gold Victorian ring in her palm. Closing her fingers around it, he took one last look at her. The realization that he was committing her face to memory didn't fail her notice. She opened her hand to look at the delicate ring. It was a large, two carat rose cut collet-set diamond with twelve slightly violet Burmese rubies surrounding it in little fleur-de-lis settings. Turning the gorgeous jewels around to see the full detail she noticed a stamp on the inside.

"What's this? Ah can't read it."

"Alarico had a hallmark stamped: 'aimer n'est jamais perdu'."

"Love is never lost."

Deep in her soul she knew this was either the beginning of the end or the start of an even deeper relationship that she couldn't possibly fathom. The sickening feeling that everything could be over between them twisted in her stomach. If it was truly the end she wouldn't be able to bare keeping such a personal keepsake of bittersweet memories.

"Ah can't accept it, Remy. Not if ya're gonna leave things lahke this between us. The only way Ah could possibly take it would be as yer wife an' we both know I'm too stubborn an' ya're too proud."

"Please-"

"-Shhh."

Placing her index and middle fingers over his lips she wiped away an unshed tear from her eye with her other hand. Rogue took one last look at Remy. The cardinal starfire burning in deep velvet revealed the true depth of pain she had just caued him by her refusal. She couldn't bare to look at what she had just done to the only man she had ever loved. Rising from the bench, Rogue made her way back to the edge of the roof above her rear facing room. As soon as she had turned away from him, Remy let down his guard and a huge smile spread across his face. He jumped up to follow her, stopping her dead with his words.

"Marie D'Ancanto. Marry me."

Rogue froze in place. Had he just asked what she thought he asked? No. It wasn't a question, but the affect was still the same. By now Remy was standing right next to her, reaching out to hold her by the shoulders. The distance and gesture was perfect for any reaction, whatever her answer may be.

"Ah thought ya said ya wouldn' propose ta meh?"

"No, I asked y' if y' were 'xpectin' me t' propose. Y' were th' one who said y' didn' 'xpect nothin' from me. Well, what do y' say?"

"What about Joe? What do Ah tell him?"

"Don' t'ink y' gon' have t' worry 'bout Joe."

"Why not? What aren'cha tellin' meh?"

"What's y' answer, Marie?"

It was yes or no, now or never. She could tell he wouldn't be satisfied until she gave him an answer and if she just left he would take it as a no. Not having a lot of time to contemplate her answer she quickly ran through everything she learned. He wasn't married. The reason he left was to get her engagement ring. And if it hadn't been for Jubilee's little mistake he would have followed her. Everything that had kept Rogue at a distance from Remy suddenly dissolved. By all reason there was nothing keeping them apart except themselves. She threw herself in his arms, careful of her exposed face. His coat, which she was still wearing, provided enough protection for the rest of their bodies.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, Remy, of course Ah will."

His grasp on her moved from her shoulders to completely encircle her. The embrace was tight and they held it for what seemed like forever. The simple action held all the love and longing they had missed out on while separated and foretold the depth their bond would grow in the future. Remy knew he shouldn't, but before Rogue had a chance to protest he raised her chin with his forefingers and firmly planted his lips on hers. The contact was just the briefest of touches, not allowing her mutation to take effect. As much as he wanted more from her, he knew it would have to wait until the contact was protected. Breaking their embrace he slid the heirloom ring on her finger before clasping her hand in his. He started to lead her to the edge of the roof.

"C'mon. Let's go tell th' ot'ers."

Rogue nodded in affirmation still too stunned to believe it was all true. Joseph popped into her mind suddenly and she realized she would have to tell him first so he wouldn't find out from someone else. He deserved that much from her. Remy was about to make his way down the side of the mansion when he turned back to her.

"Chere, what would y' say if I tol' y' dis whole t'ing was planned?"

"What do'ya mean 'whole thing'?"

"Nevermind. Let's find our amis."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**R/R: **Okay, I've decided to let you guys vote for which fic I publish next. If you go to my profile page you can read a quick description of each fic and get the information on how to vote. Whichever one is NOT picked will be published immediately after the one that is. That's pretty much it, short and simple. Now down to business. As always, thank you to everyone who's reading. If you'd like a Special Thanks too, just leave a review:

**IvyZoe: **I'm sorry to hear you broke your arm. I hope it doesn't hurt too much and it gets better soon. It's really cool that you took the time to write something:) As for the fic, technically, Remy didn't _ask_. And see, Rogue didn't get that weepy. I hate it too 'cause she's got such strong character. I'm really pleased to hear you love the story. Thanks for the review!

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc: **With only two chapters left, I think that's the end of the cliffhangers:) Sorry to keep you waiting for the update. Thanks for the review!

**VinGirl: **Was this fast enough of an update? Well, I'll try to be quicker next time if it wasn't. :) Thanks for the review!

**Prexistence: **If your classes are like my classes, then anything would be better. Okay, you have my blessing to harm Joe soon. In fact, I thought about torturing him a bit in my next fic, but you know what, I'm really, really, _really_ tired of him, so I think I might help you. See, there was no need to do any convincing. It was already decided. Kinda. And don't feel bad for the guys who didn't get Rogue, they won't be too heartbroken because-NO! bad, writer, bad. No telling secrets before the end:) Okay, so we've established happy ending now. Joe beating to commence (out of fic of course). And there are a few more explanations to be made. Well, all that's left is for you to start hating a mysterious lady now. Wait, that's a different, soon to be published fic. Thanks for the review!

**kyo-kitty: **I hope this chapter satisfied your anticipation. :) Sorry I didn't get it up sooner. Thanks for the review!

**ishandahalf: **Yay! every time I see one of your updates I get a huge smile and most of the time a laugh! I'm so glad you liked the story with the ring. I didn't want to come straight out and say why Remy carried it, so telling a little history seemed a way to draw out the suspense. Yeah, Rogue did get snarly about Belle, didn't she? And I agree that I wouldn't want to hear anything either, but curiosity normally gets the better of most people and they don't wait years to find out what happened. As for the timing, well, you'll see soon enough. And Jubilee does have a big mouth. The first draft just kind of used her as a scapegoat, but I didn't really like how vague it was so I went back and expounded upon just what trouble she caused exactly. It also seemed to breed a little animosity toward her, at least to me, which I didn't like, so now it's just poor judgement. Yep, the marriage is annulled and Belle's not dead. Boy, are you going to hate me soon. I mean, searing, scathing reviews are in my future… I know the interaction between Rogue and Bella would have been interesting to say the least, but I wanted this to focus on Remy and Rogue, so no flashback or explanations. Just she showed up. And who ever said Remy wasn't a romantic? He had to stay around to make sure no one got too cozy with Rogue! How'd you like the drastic plan implementation? LOL! Yay, you fell for my trap with him leaving! He was just teasing her, you know. Getting her to realize exactly how much she still loved him and didn't want to lose him. With only two chapters left, that should be the end of the cliffhangers. Maybe I didn't say it before, but Rogue doesn't reject Joe's proposal. You can't reject something that wasn't giv-oops, there I go again. But, you should still get your laugh when you read the last few paragraphs of the fic. And I don't think I've ever said how much I love that drugged out bunny of yours. The bunny gets me every time:) Thanks for the review!

**MJK: **Nope, not married the whole time. That's what stupid actions will cost you, or Rogue anyway when she cut Remy out of her life. So, did you like how she got her act together. She still has some things to get over, but you'll see soon enough how she deals with that. You're right. It would have been cute if she'd asked him after all her proposals today. :) I wish I'd thought of that. Of course, if I had this probably would have taken an entirely different direction. Sorry I didn't get the post up quicker. Thanks for the review!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Okay, so far Toxic Hope is winning out in the race for next fic, but the margin is only by 1 point! Also, I've changed the summary on CC, cause it's not as bad as I seemed to describe it. You only have this chapter and the next to vote, so if you want one over the other, head over to my profile page to get the details on making your choice. On to the chapter, I think this is the longest I've ever posted. Enjoy!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Okay, so far Toxic Hope is winning out in the race for next fic, but the margin is only by 1 point! Also, I've changed the summary on CC, cause it's not as bad as I seemed to describe it. You only have this chapter and the next to vote, so if you want one over the other, head over to my profile page to get the details on making your choice. On to the chapter, I think this is the longest I've ever posted. Enjoy!...

"Who do y' wan' t' tell first, cheri?"

"Ah think Ah need ta let Joe down."

After making it down from the roof the newly engaged couple walked down the halls to announce the good news to their friends. It was about nine o'clock so the mansion was pretty quiet. The younger students' lights out was already past and the older kids were either in their rec or dorm rooms. With the hyperactivity of the day finally starting to settle down the Xavier staff scattered throughout the mansion to find their own relaxation. That meant Rogue and Remy would have to search out their friends. They had made it down to the first floor without meeting anyone making Rogue think they were wandering aimlessly. Remy, on the other hand, knew exactly where he was going.

As they passed the Staff Lounge low voices indicative of a meeting floated out to them. Already knowing about the discussion Remy continued beyond the open door to walk down the hall. While he was able to sneak by, the occupants saw Rogue, and, as expected, Scott called out to them.

"Rogue, Gambit, would you please come in here."

Remy tensed his shoulders pretending he was bothered about being caught. He turned around with Rogue's hand still in his leading her into the room. Scott sat at the head of the table while Bobby, Logan, Storm, Hank, and Kitty surrounded the other edges.

"I hope you both have an explanation for missing this mandatory meeting about the quartlery aptitude tests."

"Ah'm so sorry, Scott. Ah didn't know. Ah forgot ta check the virtual board this morning."

"Ignorance is no excuse, Rogue. Besides, if you had been present earlier Storm would have been able to remind you of the meeting like everyone else."

"Me pardonner, mes amis, but Rogue's absence wasn' 'ntirely her fault. She was agreein' t' be mon femme."

Congratulations filled the room as everyone present rose from their seats. Rogue was furious, though she didn't let it show. She just stared down Remy before anyone could notice the death glare. He knew she wanted to tell Joseph first, so why did he announce it to everyone? Her thoughts weren't allowed to dwell too much on it as Hank and Storm were the first to reach them. She whispered something to Remy and he hugged her. As more of their friends approached, Remy and Rogue were separated from each other, leaving them to accept kind words on different sides of the room. Scott made his way to Rogue first.

"Congratulations, Rogue. I'm so happy you can experience something like what Jean and I share."

"Ah don't understand. Ya acted so sad when Ah left for school an' then when Ah got back ya'll happy again. Then ya propose, but Ah found out Jean's comin' back. What's goin' on?"

"Oh, well, the Professor found Jean's signature right about the time you graduated. I was so excited with the possibility of bringing her home that a weight lifted off my shoulders. The only problem was he couldn't pinpoint her well enough for us to get her until today. He took Kurt and Warren to Canada a few hours ago to find her."

"Okay, so if you knew about Jean why did ya ask me ta marry ya?"

"I think I better let Gambit explain it to you later. Congratulations, again."

Before she could get any more information from him, Scott had turned to fade into the crowd standing around her.

"Wait! Scott? Scott!"

A hand in hand Bobby and Kitty moved closer to Rogue effectively blocking her view of Scott's retreating form. She didn't see him move to the other side of the room with Remy, Hank and Storm, but the two in front of her made it evident that the supposed ex's were not as over as Bobby had made it sound. Suddenly she was enveloped in Kitty's bubbly embrace as her close friend hugged her.

"I totally can't wait till you start planning the ceremony. There's so much to do even if you have it here at the mansion. You are going to get married here, right?"

"Ah don't know. We haven't had thah chance ta talk about it. Ah thought ya two broke up?"

"Well, we kind of did. Kitty got made at me because I forgot our anniversary-"

"-Again-"

"-Again. So she told me this morning she didn't want me coming anywhere near her until I made it up to her. I forgot on purpose so I could surprise her with a special date tonight. We made up at dinner."

"An' all that stuff about how it was a mistake for ya ta let me go?"

"You'll have to ask Gambit."

"Why does everyone keep sayin' that? Hey wait!"

It was too late. Logan had already taken the place of a retreating Bobby and Kitty. Reaching out to grab Rogue's arm, he gently turned her toward the corner, effectively blocking the group on the other side and the doorway. He walked with her a few steps so they could have a little more privacy. Taking the opportunity, Joseph slid into the room, patiently waiting his turn.

"Hey, kid."

"Ah suppose ya're gonna come up with some reason about proposin' an' tell meh ta talk ta Remy, too, aren't ya?"

"Listen, I may not particularly agree with the way Gumbo went about things, but it looks like it worked. Who am I to argue?"

"Logan, Ah don't get it."

"You will. Congratulations, Marie."

Logan moved closer before catching Rogue in a tight squeeze. He bent down to whisper softly in her ear.

"Remember, if he ever hurts you again-"

"-Ah know, Ah know, ya'll skin him alive."

Pulling away slightly, he smiled down at her. The gesture wasn't returned though as Rogue's brows knit tightly together. If the day hadn't thoroughly confused her this small get together certainly was doing a good job. She didn't have much time to sort things through when a tap on her shoulder made her break the embrace. Joseph stood behind her. Taking his cue, Logan moved away to let the couple have their confidentiality.

"Joe, Ah'm so sor-"

"-Marie, there's no need to apologize. I understand and I wish you the best in your upcoming life."

"Ah never expected this ta happen."

"I did. In fact, it was in the expectation of you returning to Remy that I created the Molecular Mutation Dampener. I am truly regretful of my deception over our time together. However, there is no one else for whom I would rather have spent the last eighteen months providing a false impression. "

"What do'ya mean 'false impression'? Ah thought ya and Ah-"

"-No, Marie. My intentions were not as honorable as I led you to believe, though not in the sense most take that phrase to mean."

By this time Remy had made his way over, as if the whole thing had been planned. Rogue suddenly remembered his earlier question about what she would say if he told her everything was a setup. Realization dawned on her as she tried to figure out exactly what he had done. With Remy now included in their discussion, Joseph continued his well wishing.

"I would like to give you both an early wedding present, in honor of this blissful occasion."

He pulled a remote out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Rogue.

"After we returned from our date tonight I had the opportunity to install my creation in Remy's personal quarters. This remote will give you complete control over the MMD, though its implementation is only effective within the confines of the room."

"Oh, Joe. Ah can't accept this. Ya made it for ya an' meh, not meh an' someone else. It's not right."

"Marie, it was made for you and no one but you. Perhaps it is time that I defer to your fiance."

"Why does everyone keep doin' that? What did'ya do, Remy?"

Rogue turned to the immensely pleased man at her side as Joseph took a step back. All she wanted to do besides find out what was going on was wipe that smug grin off his face. She remembered her control and patiently waited for him to explain. As for his smirk, it dissipated on its own as he thought of where to begin.

"I tol' y' I knew I had t' do somethin' drastic t' get y' back, p'tit, an' that I went back t' Louisiana when y' didn' come home fo' yo' break. Well, I didn' 'xactly sit 'round doin' nothin'."

"So far ya haven't tol' me anythin' Ah don' already know."

"I knew all th' stuff y'd try t' use t' keep us apart, so I figured if I could get y' control o'er yo' mutation dat y'd have t' listen t' reason. It took me a while, but wit' th' Professor I was able t' fin' someone who could help. When I tol' Joe what I needed he was more dan willin'."

"Is this true, Joe?"

Rogue turned to look at him. She could see out of the corner of her eye the others conversing amongst themselves ignoring the little scene unfolding in the corner.

"Yes, though the idea of romantically attaching myself to you came later. If I had known then that the plan would include such deception, I would not have agreed."

"Ya better keep explainin', swamp rat."

"I knew I had t' get y' t' forgive me an' I knew you never would as long as y' wouldn' speak t' me. T' lower yo' suspicions I t'ought I'd have all th' men in yo' life propose t' y', but I had t' make sure y' said no. Dat's when I asked Joe t' go out wit' y', but t' make sure y' didn' fall fo' him. Knew y'd never cheat, so when th' ot'ers asked y' I wouldn' have t' worry 'bout it."

"Ya're tellin' meh that ya asked a man y' barely knew ta get meh t' like him so I'd say no t' all mah friends, including David, who ya managed ta convince ta propose just so ya could get meh ta forgive ya?"

"Oui, an' t' make sure dat when _I_ asked y' wouldn' say no."

"An' all that talk 'bout leavin' in thah morning'? "

"Jus' talk. So, what d'y' t'ink, cheri? One hell o' a way t' ask, non?"

"One hell o' way! One hell o' way? Ah'll show ya one hell o' way-"

"-Scott!"

Before Rogue could beat Remy to a bloody pulp for his little game Jean came rushing into the room and into Scott's waiting arms. Her anger was quickly washed away when she saw the reunited joy in the two lovers actions. Though Jean was unwillingly separated from Scott physically through what they all believed to be death, Rogue had freely separated from Remy emotionally. Watching the couple affectionately hold each other while whispering promises to never let the other go, she realized how stupid she had been for giving up the last four and half years that could have been spent with the man she loved. As the two became more aware of their surroundings, Jean noticed all her friends standing on one side of the room while Rogue and a newcomer were standing on the other.

"Am I missing something?"

"I'll explain it all later, Jean, but the short version is Remy just asked Rogue to marry him."

After realizing just how fortunate she was to have a second chance with Remy, Rogue knew she couldn't let his diversion interfere with their happiness. However, she also couldn't just let go of what he had done. Seeing the perfect opportunity to turn his little game around on him, Rogue decided to get a little fun herself.

"Yeah, and Ah'm not too entirely thrilled with thah way ya did it, Cajun. Ah'm givin' ya ta thah count of three ta get a head start 'fore Ah whomp yer sorry-"

Everyone started laughing at her mock anger effectively blocking out the curse she by which she referred to him. Seeing the playfulness return to her ivy eyes brought an ease and lightness to his soul that Remy hadn't had in a long time. No one could ever say he didn't have the best poker face at the mansion. No one could also ever say he wasn't already five steps ahead. Backing away from her he raised his hands in mock defense.

"Now, chere-"

"-Don't chere meh."

Rogue took a menacing step forward to get him moving. He turned to run out of the room. Apparently Bobby, Scott, Logan, and Joe thought it was hilarious as their laughter soon drowned out the rest of the group.

"An' don't think ya'll are gettin' off scott free. When Ah'm finished with him, Ah'm comin' after ya'll!"

Finally speaking to Rogue, Storm offered a little piece of knowledge Remy obviously hadn't given her already.

"Really, Rogue, it didn't happen exactly as he says. You should ask him what he did have control over."

"Would ya'll stop sayin' that! Ah'm tired of askin' him ta explain!"

Taking off out of the room, Rogue made to the hall just in time to see Kurt bamf! away with Remy. So he was going to play hard to get, was he? Well, she'd just have to come up with a new plan of torture. An idea suddenly sprung to life in her head as she realized she still had the remote control in her hand. Heading up to his room Rogue laughed in twisted delight as she knew exactly how she would get back at Remy.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**R/R: **Thank you to everyone who's taking a look at this fic. I hope you are enjoying it. If you'd like to tell me, just hit the blue button. It's easy, so don't be afraid or nervous if it's your first time. I promise it won't hurt. Plus, you get a Shout Out since I respond to everyone! Speaking of Shout Outs:

**sakura5tar: **Was this a quick enough update for you? I don't want you dying, you're one of my best reviewers! Yay:) So glad you liked the last two chapters. Hope you like this one too! I know, I had a lot of people worried in chapter 8, but see, it's all good. And after my little torture from Cruel Twist of Fate, I decided I better have a happy ending or I'd be ducking rotten tomatoes and worn out boots. And I'm glad you liked the story behind the ring. It seemed to give it a bit more depth and meaning, not to mention how special it was for Remy to give it to Rogue. Thanks for the review!

**IvyZoe: **Yep, you guessed it. :) He needed something drastic, and, well, this was drastic. Rogue was being drastic and unreasonable and Remy had break down her barrier. I'm glad to hear your arm is better. Thanks for the review!

**ishandahalf: **LOL! Nervous? Why nervous? You don't think I'd be that mean two fics in a row do you? Especially after the earlier chapters on top of that. I've been trying to incorporate some of their comic relations into my fics since this is supposed to be movieverse and since none of it has happened yet, it needs to be added. Can't have happiness all the time, gotta have some troubles. Yeah, the ring had special meaning already, but for Remy to give it to Rogue meant a lot more than just a solitaire from the jewelers. Then she'd fall right into his plan. He had to make sure she realized just how much she loved him. Remy out of the deal makes the little plot worth while. So, are your questions finally answered? Only some of them? Well, I'll detail more in the last chapter. And speaking of Joe, you may NOW officially hurt him. :) His purpose is over and done and we won't be seeing anymore out of him anytime in the near future. He thought about making an appearance in Consequential Circumstance, but the evil glare I gave him put him back in his little locked corner cell. And since we're on the topic there, I've decided to revise it a little bit. It wasn't working out exactly like I wanted, so there actually is more good Romy in it than bad. But still, it's gonna be a rough ride. Though, after seeing both, you may decide I suck at summaries and judging angst, etc. I don't think you'll be disappointed though. No more bad endings like Cruel Twist of Fate. Not in the near future anyway. Thanks for the review!

**Prexistence:** Don't worry about the two fics, you'll get to see them both. As for posting together, it depends on how much of a reserve of posts I build up. I don't want any long breaks in posting between my little fics and the massive, humongous monster that's residing on my computer right now. And, considering I've edited the beginning too many times because of the stuff in the middle, I'm not gonna write myself into a corner by posting early. Okay, you can now beat the crap outta Joe! He's done, over, and gone. Won't be back any time soon. I promised him if he came back to mess things up that he would end up in tiny little, painful pieces. So he's hiding in his dark little corner right now. I know what you mean-how could _anyone_ say no to Remy, much less Rogue. So, did you like the look on everyone else's face or the one on Rogue's better? She's got so much in store for that Cajun and his antics :)…Thanks for the review!

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc: **Yay! I'm so glad you liked. Hope you like this one too. :) Thanks for the review!

**kyo-kitty: **Oooo, the best huh? Well, just wait till the end then cause it only gets better:) Thanks for the review!

**MJK: **I know, I was so mean with the summary, but you're right, I'd want Remy there at the wedding if he was the groom:) Yep, Remy had it all planned, though some of it didn't get added until later, but you'll just have to wait and see what! I'm glad you liked the rings. Sometimes when I write I get really descriptive or want to be really accurate, and I come up with things that if I didn't know about them before than I figure most people didn't know either. Instead of cutting content, I decided to give pictures when I could so everyone would understand what I was describing. Okay, I've got your vote for TH down, but don't worry about the other. As it turns out, it's not as bad as I thought it was going to be. It's still gonna be a lot of hard, but I think there's more good in it than bad. I don't think I could write a really super angsty fic anymore. So hopefully it's down to a median level now. Thanks for the review!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update again. You know that schedule dictating my life? Well, it's messed up again. So to make up for it, go check out Night on the Town. It's a quickie fluff. Okay, last chapter. Hope ya'll love it. By the way, Toxic Hope is winning still and you have 3 more days to vote. I'll post the winner then!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sorry for the late update again. You know that schedule dictating my life? Well, it's messed up again. So to make up for it, go check out Night on the Town. It's a quickie fluff. Okay, last chapter. Hope ya'll love it. By the way, Toxic Hope is winning still and you have 3 more days to vote. I'll post the winner then!... 

Kurt had transported Jean to the Staff Lounge where she had sensed Scott upon their return. He waited in the hall to give them a few private moments together, not knowing that the rest of the group was already inside. Deciding that perhaps he should give them a little longer he was just about to retire to his room when Remy came rushing out to the hall toward him.

"So how did it go? Did she say ja?"

"I'll tell y' later. Now, y' got t' help moi, mon ami."

No sooner had Remy spoken the words than a playfully angry Rogue came tearing out after him. The only way Kurt would know what happened would be if he got the other man to safety. Agreeing to help, he transported them to the Kitchen just in time to escape a charging Rogue.

Once safely out of harm Remy walked around the island to take a seat at one of the barstools. Kurt moved over to the fridge, hungry after the long flight. Digging around for something quick and easy his voice was muffled by the surrounding stainless steel box.

"So vat happened, mein freund?"

"She said oui, but she wasn' too happy wit' th' way I asked."

"I told you zat meine schwester vould not be pleased."

"How else was I 'sposed t' keep ot'er hommes away from her until Joe was finished?"

Kurt hadn't been in on this plan the whole time, but he had objected to it from the moment Remy had told him. Understanding both Southerners, however, gave him all the explanation he needed for the Cajun's reasoning. The couple had hurt each other too much and were too stubborn to back down. Rogue needed time away and a chance to explore other relationships. Remy needed to realize being with Rogue wasn't just the challenge he had perceived when they first met. While both had learned their relationship was deeper than a little flirtation, they didn't truly comprehend that knowledge until their separation. It was a lesson each had to experience for themselves. Kurt didn't exactly agree with the way they had learned it, but he was happy both had matured enough to appreciate what they had.

"You should not have listened to Jubilee in ze first place. She vas just trying to make you jealous so you vould go after Rogue."

Keeping himself guarded, Remy smoothly avoided the other man's point.

"Well….dat's not th' only t'ing she's mad 'bout."

"Ja, what about all your 'coincidences'?"

With a questioning look on his face Kurt held up a beer to Remy. Taking the offer, he slid it across the smooth granite counter to the waiting man before setting his own choice of food on the island and shutting the fridge.

"Oh she believes dem. I haven' tol' her 'bout th' guys, but 'm sure she knows."

"Vhat are you going to do about all ze rings?"

"Bobby didn' have one. No problem dere. Scott bought his fo' Jean, so I was able t' convince him t' practice on Rogue. Joseph's on loan from Harry Winston. An' Logan, well, I don' know 'bout his. Not sure I wan' t' know."

"Sounds like zings are finally coming together. I am happy for ze both of you. Die besten Wünsche."

"T'ank y'."

"No problem, mein bruder."

Remy smiled at his blue skinned friend before exiting to the hall. At least someone in Rogue's family was happy to have him even if she wasn't too thrilled at the moment. Making his way through the halls and up the stairs, he covertly hid in the shadows just in case she was about to jump him. Thinking over the last few months he began to realize just how much could have gone wrong and exactly what he had put on the line for his gambit.

Remy would never forget, or forgive, that he had just let Rogue go. When Jubilee told him Rogue was see someone else, he vowed he'd never interfere with her happiness. It was a good thing he never really showed much restraint. After a few months of self pity, he decided he couldn't live without her and started to plan how to get her back.

At first, the idea was to find a way around her mutation and surprise her with it when he next saw her. Going to the Professor, he was introduced to Joseph, an acquaintance who was knowledgeable in mutant genetics. Remy approached the man, who said a project like he was proposing would take years. First, Joseph would have to study Rogue's DNA, then the device would have to be designed specifically for her needs, and finally practical implementation needed to be planned to the exact detail. Remy was willing to wait.

As the research progressed, he had more time to decide exactly what he would do and say to get Rogue back. Realizing the depth of his feelings for her, Remy decided if she was to agree to a relationship with him again, she would do so as his wife. However, even with all his planning, he couldn't possibly expect what would happen next.

If she hadn't done enough already, Jubilee was constantly telling him how close Rogue was getting to other men. It was the mention of a serious relationship that prompted desperation in Remy. Seeking out Rogue's recently discovered brother, he explained everything to Kurt. While impressed with the elaborateness of the plan, he did not understand why Remy didn't just tell her how he felt. It was one of Kurt's offhanded comments about taking action before she committed herself to a man that prompted Remy to go to Joseph again.

At first, Xavier's friend refused the suggestion to date Rogue, but after meeting with her a few times and realizing she cared for Remy as much as he cared for her, Joseph agreed. What would be the point of continuing two years of work if she attached herself to a man she did not love? And so Joseph began to juggle a halfhearted relationship with a devoted undertaking.

With the device needing only one more month of work, Remy tried to think of a unique way to propose to Rogue without being blatantly cheesy or obvious. It was at this point that a brilliant idea struck him. He had kept Kurt in the loop ever since he had first told him his plans, and let the other man in on his newest plot. Try as he might though, Kurt couldn't discourage Remy from continuing. It took a little bit of work, but he was able to get a few of the X-guys to help.

Bobby was a shoe in from the moment he realized it would be the biggest prank he ever pulled. Joseph also was just as easy since it was upkeep on the façade they had already created. A little bit of blackmail made Scott jump on board, and Remy had to use a favor owed to him for Logan's involvement. Since the Professor already knew what he was attempting, the only people left to tell were Storm, Warren, and Hank.

It was a good thing Jubilee had gone back to California. If she had gotten word of what Remy was planning the surprise would not have stayed secret. Though, David's arrival could have spoiled it all.

Even though he had followed Rogue around all day, he really hadn't intended to trail her to the mall. While she was gone, he had tried to make some coffee to give him something to do during the wait. Realizing he was out and desperately needing a fix, Remy took the chance of going to the mall's café. Once there, he noticed her sitting with an unknown man. Using all his skills as a thief, he realized it was the guy she once told him was her first kiss. Thinking nothing of it at first, Remy began to sweat as the man pulled out the engagement ring box. Even with all his planning, he hadn't counted on an outside factor forcing it's influence upon Rogue. Needless to say, he breathed a sigh of relief as the man collected his things and left hurriedly.

At least it was finally over and he could be at ease with the life he was embarking upon with Rogue. Arriving at his room, Remy thought he had made it without being noticed. Deciding the best safety was inside, he opened the door and immediately his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Mon Dieu!"

"Mon Dieu is right!"

In all his wildest imaginations he never thought she would be this sneaky. There, spread out across his bed like he had dreamed so many times before, lied a completely nude Rogue. Shutting the door behind him and throwing the lock just in case, he made his way over to her. Remy reached out to touch her, intending to do much more by the end of the night. She, however, had a much more tortuous idea in mind as he lied down on the bed next to her.

"Just thought we could give Joe's present a little test run."

"An' what did y' have in min', chere?"

Already his pupils had dilated with the thoughts running rampant in his head. He struggled to keep control as he reached out to caress the bare skin of her arm before sliding to a rest on her hip. She leaned in to him, anticipating a sweet kiss. Not ever able to deny her anything, Remy pulled her closer before planting his lips firmly on hers. With her eyes closed she was able to enjoy the first tender, chaste sensations. As the heat rose between them, he gently teased her lips with his tongue. Rogue knew she had to keep control, but deepening the kiss only made her want to give herself completely to him.

Slowly his hand moved away from her hip and began caressing its way up her back only to settle in the smooth, silky tresses of her hair. After filling the need to know the feel of the whiskey colored strands, Remy cupped the side of her face. Opening her eyes, Rogue saw that he had been watching her the whole time. She was so quickly lost in the carmine and coal liquid pools that she barely registered his lips leaving hers. Before she knew it, he was nipping lightly on her ear while steadily moving down her neck with his lips and hands Coming back to her senses, she remembered her little plan

"Uh, uh, uh. We're playing by mah rules now!"

Regrettably, she pulled away from him before standing. Grabbing the thick black robe he never wore, she threw the soft material over her shoulders. Once safely tied in place, Rogue turned around to give him the 'rules'.

"Ah say ya have ta wait for thah honeymoon after what ya put meh through. Have fun with yer cold shower, sugah!"

And with that she went to leave his room for the security of her own. Remy just lied in place, painfully frustrated, while letting her get away. He could chase after her all he wanted, but there would be no convincing her of bending that rule. Truth be told though, he deserved much worse for his little scheme. He would just have to make sure they got married soon. Like, tomorrow soon. Maybe a trip to the Justice of the Peace would be enough for now.

Resigning to his fate, he rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom for that cold shower she had mentioned. She was definitely going to pay for this. Smiling mischievously, he came up with his next move. Rogue was going to be sorry when he was finished with her. As the chilly water hit his warm skin he focused on the sounds she would make when more than his name passed her lips.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.**R/R:** As usual, Thanks to everyone taking a look! Don't forget to vote for the next fic - just hop onto my profile page for details. And to my Special Lookers:

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc: **Yay! Hope you liked the end. :) Thanks for the review!

**kyo-kitty: **Hope I did better with the end, too:) Thanks for the review!

**Prexistence: **Well, Rogue kinda forgot her revenge on the other men. She's more interested in the war with Remy now :) As for my posting, I get distracted very easily. I'm bothered when I don't have certain details to my liking, so I can spend hours looking up what I want and therefore, hours away from what I should be doing. Plus, even my short stuff seems to take an hour to write just one page. I have this horrible habit of editing while I write, which is a super big no-no since you'll end up on it forever, like I do. As for the two fics, well, promise you won't kill me until the end of both, k? There are some ugly chapters there in the middle. At least I'm gonna give you a new person to want to beat the crap out of and you'll forget all about the Joe beatings from this one! Thanks for the review!

**ishandahalf: **See, and now you know exactly what Remy had in his control and what came later! Yep, you're right, only he could get away with it. I think some other people would have ended up toasted. Plus, this was only an experiment in 'what if'. And now you also know that Joe wasn't exactly a willing partner at first in Remy's little plan. Thanks for the originality points blows dust off top shelf and displays points proudly as a trophy :) But Remy's plan wasn't flawless, since David had him sweating there for a while! My whole idea for this elaborateness came from a Gambit site where they had favorite quotes or something and it said whether he let anyone know, he was always five steps ahead of the game. So I thought, if he's that good to know his moves that far ahead, why not here? Well, what did you think of Rogue's revenge? Thanks for the review!

**sakura5tar: **Well, I almost wrote myself into a corner there. I came up with this elaborate plan that lasted a few years and then just let the cat out of the bag. Even in my own head I was so mad about 'hey, by the way…surprise!'. I'd already written too much to try to edit it, hence Jean came in to show them a little lesson and that seemed to help some. But now you know the rest of Remy's plan, and how Rogue got back at him, so I hope that satisfied enough:) Thanks for the review!

**rogue87: **Cool! I got your vote down. I think I suck at summaries, so you'll have to tell me if I did good with the angst or not:) Thanks for taking the time to vote!

**MJK: **I don't know if Remy anticipated _all_ of Rogue's reactions or not, or if he just got really lucky on some good guesses. I found this quote about Gambit that said he was always five steps ahead of the game, so I think that's more of what he was doing. But you're right, it does sound a lot like he played her. As for the wrap up, was that fluffy enough, or do I need to add more next time around:) If not, I've got a few up my sleeve that might satisfy your fluff craving! Thanks for the review!


End file.
